


The Silence of The West

by Vixenia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenia/pseuds/Vixenia
Summary: The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!





	1. Lonely Child

Sometimes it was the little things in life that made life worth living. Like a cool bath after defeating a boar demon on a hot summer day. Or shampoo and conditioner. At the moment, it currently felt like my life was over. I was all out of conditioner. 

“No no no there has got to be something left,” I muttered, mercilessly shaking the bottle. It was useless, my hair would have to deal with shampoo for the time being. I couldn’t stop the sad sigh. 

Okay I know I’m over-reacting. I mean, I’m traveling in a time where shampoo and conditioner haven’t even been invented yet. I should be grateful that I’d probably have to go only another day without it before we reached Kaede’s village. 

Sulking, I put the bottles to the side and focused on just relaxing in the water, the crickets chirping as the sun began to set. 

Another day gone without finding any leads on the Shikon jewel. Around my neck, four pieces of the jewel sparkled in its little vial. 

Inuyasha and the others were back at camp, not a far distance away. I kept my eyes and ears open though, just incase Miroku decided to get any ideas. 

Rustling to my left drew my attention. “Please tell me thats just a innocent little bunny,” I muttered, cautiously covering my chest. Should I scream or wait?

Before I had time to decide a childlike squeal sounded as a blur came running out of the woods and cannon balled into the water. 

“Eh?” I screamed, ducking deeper into the water and looking around. What the heck was that?!

“Rin you little brat! Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if you keep running about as you please. Get out of that stream this instant,” Jaken was the next to come running out of the woods, squawking, his ridiculous staff getting caught on vines and the like in his haste to chase after what must have been Rin. 

A head of wet black hair emerged, giggles and splashing the only answer to Jaken’s demands. 

“Rin,” I called, keeping in mind that I was still very much naked. Golden brown eyes blinked away the water, before looking towards me. Without a doubt, this was Lord Sesshomaru’s ward, Rin. 

“Lady Kagome,” came a happy shout before she slowly splashed over to me, the stream shallow enough for her to touch the bottom to walk over to me. “Is Shippo with you?” She inquired, her eyes roaming around the area searching for the fox kit.

“He’s back at camp,” I answered, eyeing the little imp who was standing at the streams edge, eyes bugging and his jaw dropping.

“Inuyasha’s wench, get away from Lord Sesshomaru’s ward this instant!” He squealed, his staff swinging in front of him at me. 

Without even thinking, I threw a giant rock at his head. Honestly, who does he think he is?!  
“What brings you out here Rin? Is Lord Sesshomaru with you,” I asked, eyeing the way they came suspiciously. Jaken I could handle. Sesshomaru seeing me naked however was a completely different story. 

My cheeks flared up at the thought. If Inuyasha found out I’d never hear the end of it.

“No…he’s not.” Something about her voice had me turning towards her, the sadness unusual for the little girl who was known for her smiles and laughter. 

“Is everything okay?” I couldn’t help but gently brush her hair out of her face, the wet strands thick and tangled. Something told me Sesshomaru didn’t have a regular schedule of brushing her hair. He must own a brush, his hair always looked so perfect. 

Getting off track here Kagome! 

“Its just… Rin hasn’t seen Lord Sesshomaru in over 5 moons,” Rin whispered, bringing her knees up to her chest and staring only at the water. I didn’t need to see to know tears were in her eyes, the loneliness and fear in her voice gave away what she was thinking. 

5 moons…as in 5 months? I stared for a moment before looking back at the imp who had jumped to his feet, recovering a little too quickly in my opinion.

“Stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru is a busy lord who can not spend all his precious time wasted on a slip of a child! 5 moons is nothing to demons. Be grateful he allows you to follow me, Lord Jaken, instead of leaving you on the side of the road,” he screamed, puffing up his chest as if to seem more important.

“Jaken, shut up, the humans are talking,” I replied, already throwing another rock at him. This time he dodged making a harrumph noise before walking away, seemingly settled in knowing that Rin would not be harmed. 

Turning my eyes back on the girl, I couldn’t help but be worried. 5 months in the woods alone (Did Jaken really count as a companion?) seemed like an awful long time.

“Is Lord Sesshomaru usually gone this long?” I couldn’t help but be curious. He wouldn’t really abandon a child would he? Not one he seemed so protective of. Taking in her form, you could tell she was a little on the skinny side, where before she had definitely been well taken care of. 

She shook her head quickly, her tiny side ponytail flicking water everywhere.

“Lord Sesshomaru never leaves for more than half a moon cycle, a full moon at most.” she answered, the worry obvious in her voice. 

I thought to the last time I had seem him. That had to have been at least 6 months ago at least. That was when we had fought against another one of Naraku’s incarnations. 

“Come with us then,” I replied. There was no way in hell I was going to let a little girl wander by herself in these woods. Jaken couldn’t even protect himself against a rock, let alone a demon. How they had lasted this long was a mystery.

“Really!” For a moment the sparkle was back in those eyes, a smile to match.

“Really. I’m sure Lord Sesshomaru is very worried about you. I don’t think he would mind if you came with us. We’ll make sure nothing happens to you until he gets back,” I answered truthfully.

Just like that the smile was gone, a tiny frown staring back at the water.

“But what if Lord Sesshomaru comes back to find Rin, and Rin is not here,” she whispered, her arms clenching her knees as tight to her chest as they would go.

“You guys haven’t left this area in 5 moons?!” How in the world had they survived? The other side of the woods was crawling with demons, and I had not seen a camp anywhere near the clearing we were staying at. 

Rin nodded, pointing up towards a cliff above the tree line. I looked to where she was pointing, eyes widening.

“Ah-Un keeps us safe up there,” she smiled, but there was a lonely expression on her face.

Ah, the double headed dragon. No wonder she was still ok. That seemed more plausible than Jaken keeping her safe. Quietly I reached over to my shampoo, and slowly worked it into her hair. Something tells me she won’t notice the lack of conditioner.

“It smells good,” Rin mumbled, tears slowly falling from her eyes. When was the last time someone washed her hair for her. My heart broke and I pulled her into my lap, my arms wrapping around her.

“Lord Sesshomaru will definitely find you with us. He’s one of the strongest demons I’ve ever met, and I bet he could find you no matter where you are.” I reassured her, continuing rubbing the shampoo into her hair, working through the tangles and undoing the band on her ponytail. 

It was gonna be a nightmare to brush this out later. 

Gently I dunked her head under the water to wash her hair. Sometimes the best therapy for a bad day was to have someone wash your hair.

Grabbing the soap I worked it into a lather, starting with her arms, getting underneath her fingernails, chest, back, legs. Soon she smelled as clean as she looked.

Giggles were finally making their way out, soon turning into laughter. “This stuff smells funny, but I like it. It makes bubbles!” Ah to be so easily amused. 

After washing myself, I grabbed two towels out of my bag, wrapping one around myself before going through the process of drying her.

I frowned as I did. She really was skinny. I could see every rib bone. 

“Are you eating well Rin?” I couldn’t keep the curiosity out of my voice. Did Ah-Uh not hunt for her?  
She bit her lip before looking up at me. “Rin eats berries and fish. But its hard to find edible berries in this forest, and Rin sometimes has a hard time catching fish.” 

Well, and there was your answer. This girl needed a good meal and a soft bed, asap. I dried myself, pulling on my pajamas before looking back at her. No doubt her kimono was filthy. Pulling out a large shirt that I sometimes slept in, I discreetly sniffed it. Guess this would have to do. 

“This is a strange kimono,” was thankfully her only comment before I helped her put it on, the light pink shirt hanging to her knees. Yup that would definitely have to do. Walking around the stream, I grabbed her kimono she left on the ground. 

The imp had his back turned toward me. I sighed.

“Jaken, Rin is going to come back with me, are you coming.” Please say no. Please say no! 

“Absolutely not! She will not come back with you. Lord Sesshomaru gave me strict orders to guard her! Not leave her with his half demon brother and his human wench!” He cried, the staff once more being waved around.

“And what will Lord Sesshomaru say when he finds out that she’s practically starving to death?” I yelled back, anger barely kept in place. Had he not seen how skinny she was? Did demons honestly think that was normal?

Apparently not because he immediately looked at the ground, guilt causing his shoulders to droop. 

“This forest is not very plentiful. I thought perhaps we should move on, but did not expect Lord Sesshomaru to be gone so long.” 

So even Jaken was worried. I bit my lip, looking down at Rin, big brown eyes staring back up into my blue. Something had to be wrong. There is absolutely no way Sesshomaru would abandon them. He might be terrifying, but he was honorable.

“Come back with us, I’ll explain everything to Inuyasha. There is a village not far from here who are willing to house an extra human and a few demons if we give them a good word about you.”

At least I hope they would. I wouldn’t be surprised if they decided Jaken could stay in the forest.

For a moment it seemed like he would refuse again, but one look at Rin and Jaken was nodding his consent. Alone in the woods without protection was no place for a little girl, especially not Lord Sesshomaru’s precious ward. 

Rin made a sharp whistling noise, and in a few moments, Ah-Uh appeared from the foliage. His two heads looked at me curiously for a moment, before snorting and slowly walking over to Rin.

It didn’t take long to walk back to camp. Honestly, I’m surprised Inuyasha didn’t notice all the commotion yet. 

Sango and Miroku were feeding a fire, talking quietly amongst themselves as Shippo and Kirara napped against one another. Inuyasha apparently was out hunting as his tree he had taken residence of was surprisingly empty.

“I’m back,” I called out, Rin’s small hand in mine. “Welcome back…” Sango started before seeing what was following me.

It took little time to explain the situation to them. Miroku and Sango both frowned, equally concerned that Rin had been left in the woods for so long.

“You have no idea where Lord Sesshomaru may have gone?” Sango asked, gently helping Rin find a seat .

Rin shook her head, water drops flying from her damp hair. I dug through my bag till I found my comb. Better work on that hair before she crawled into bed and made it worse. 

Quietly I sat behind her, pulling all her hair behind her and starting at the ends and slowly combing the snarls away. The dead ends would need to be trimmed. 

“Lord Sesshomaru said that there was something concerning happening to the eastern end of the western border,” Jaken finally admitted. It seemed to disgust him to provide information of his Lord’s whereabouts, but you could tell he was worried. 

“The east?” Miroku commented, before looking at Sango and I. “And this was about 5 moons ago?”

Jaken nodded. “Did he mention what might have been happening there. That it might take longer than usual? I looked over at Jaken, curiosity keeping me from focusing on Rin’s hair. 

This time Jaken shook his head. “ My Lord has no need to tell me these sorts of things. Only that I should watch Rin and wait for his return.”

We all fell quiet at that, feeling an unusual chill in the air for what was such a hot day. For what must have been another hour I worked on Rin’s hair, finally able to get my comb to go through from top to bottom with no snags. My scissors made quick work of the split ends, and though I was no hair stylist, I could honestly say I had made a pretty even trim.

Inuyasha finally arrived soon after, 4 geese had been his evening prey. His eyes bulged out at the sight of Sesshomaru’s crew, and before he could open his mouth I had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

“What the hell Kagome!” Guess I should have expected a tantrum. Here we go.

“I found Rin in the woods. Sesshomaru has been gone for 5 moons and she was starving. I couldn’t leave her out there.” Good girl Kagome. Keep it simple. 

For a moment it looked like Inuyasha wanted to argue, but he turned around, looked at Rin, who looked so tiny in the large shirt I gave her. With a sigh he relaxed but there was still an irritated ticking vein on his forehead. 

“5 moons?” He asked. I nodded. Jaken was trying to look tough, but somehow hiding behind Ah-Uh glaring at us didn’t seem to help his case. It had been a long time since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had honestly been at odds with each other. Sure they made rude comments at one another but that was as volatile as it could get in the past 3 years. 

Inuyasha looked up at the moon for a moment, thankfully bright and full for the oncoming night, and nodded, seeming to have answered some argument he was having within himself.

“Lets go make dinner then.” I rolled my eyes but smiled, happy that this wasn’t as difficult as I thought it was going to be. Maybe Inuyasha really was starting to grow up.

“The imp can starve though.” Or maybe not.


	2. Dreams of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 2 - Dreams of Gold

To say that Shippo was ecstatic about the new member to our group would be an understatement. He was practically bouncing all over camp telling Rin stories of their adventures since they last ran into one another. 

When the geese had been cooked and everyone’s bellies were full I finally reeled in the over excited fox kit. 

“Shippo, it has been a long day for all of us and its late, its time for bed. Rin can hear all your stories in the morning okay.” I picked him up and brought him over to my laid out sleeping bag. 

“Where will Rin sleep?” Shippo asked.

We all looked at Rin for a moment who shifted uncomfortably from all the attention.

“Rin usually sleeps on Ah-Un. Please don’t worry about Rin okay Shippo!” She tried her best to make an easy going smile but I could tell she was still learning where she fit in with her new family.

“Why don’t you sleep with Shippo and I tonight Rin? My sleeping bag might not be as comfortable as Ah-Uh though,” I said as I completely undid all the zippers, grabbing a light blanket to go over the top.

Rin perked up, intrigued at the idea of sleeping together.

“Sometimes Rin sleeps with Lord Sesshomaru when its cold. His fur is always suuuuuuuuuuper warm,” She giggled. For a moment I couldn’t help but think about Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, the demon who had tried to kill us on multiple occasions for Tessaiga, cuddling with a small human girl. 

Nope. Can’t see it. If Rin said it has happened though I guess I should believe her. 

A part of of me couldn’t help but be curious though. What was the real Sesshomaru like when no one was around. Was he gentle? Did he smile? Now I wanted to be the one bouncing off the walls asking a million questions. 

Gently I held my arms out wide to her, inviting her to our little makeshift bed. Smiling softly, she curled into me, Shippo snuggling on my left and I pulled the blanket over me.

“Kagome?” She whispered, her fingers curling into my shirt. “Yes Rin,” I asked, slowly petting her soft hair. Not too shabby considering there wasn’t any conditioner in it. I was almost jealous for a quick second.

“Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is okay?” I hugged her tight and tucked her under my chin.

“I’m not sure Rin, but I know that if he is in trouble, he will fight hell and earth to get back to you. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that he won’t return. Just be patient a little while longer, okay?” I whispered back, rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
I tried to ignore her shaking. Ignore how my shirt suddenly felt damp, and how little sobs broke through that she desperately tried to keep quiet. She had probably been holding in her fears for a long time, wondering day and night if he was okay. 

I couldn’t help but mentally swear. Sesshomaru better have a pretty damn good reason for being gone for the past 5 months. Thats for damn sure. 

Looking upwards I caught Inuyasha’s stare. His dog ears drooping. He never was good with tears. Even he looked concerned at the turn of events. Sesshomaru had always been protective of anything he deemed as his, like a proverbial dog guarding a bone. There was no way he would be gone for this long. I couldn’t help but wonder if Inuyasha might consider heading east, if only to gather information on the taiyoukai’s whereabouts.

Soft breaths filled the air, and looking down, Rin had finally fallen asleep. Silently I prayed that she would have happy dreams. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep shortly after.

LINE BREAK

Dreams were so strange sometimes. They didn’t always make sense. Usually my dreams consisted of home, or sometimes the feudal era with my friends. This dream however was different. It was as if I was watching it through someone else’s eyes.

Looking around there was a giant tree, full of green leaves and large gorgeous gold flowers. I had never seen anything like it. The patch of forest I was in had fallen golden petals littering the ground. It almost felt as if I was in a field of gold. 

Tinkling laughter left my lips, but the sound was not my voice. Confused I continued to stare in awe of the beautiful surroundings. The peace of the place was so surreal. 

Sneaking around the tree, I looked around as if searching for something. I wasn’t sure what I was looking for, but whoever I was in the dream seemed to know. Quietly I stalked through the foliage, but could not find what I sought.

Looking up at the beautiful tree, I reached out my hands and slowly climbed its sturdy branches, shaking down more golden flowers as I continued upward. Belatedly, I noticed my hands were small, the size of a young girls.

Rin I wondered? Could this be her dream? 

She continued climbing, stopping here and there to get her footing. I had to give her credit, she was bomb at this climbing thing. Finally we reached a thick branch. Grabbing the slighter branch above it, we slowly started walking outwards on the branch. Still searching.

Something white caught my eye to the right in the distance. That was what we were looking for. I could sense it.

Without a care we jumped down, falling into a crouch when we hit the ground before taking off running.

Surprisingly my feet felt light, toes barely touching the ground, not making a single sound. Was this really Rin? I could never run this quietly. 

Coming to a sudden stop behind a bush, I slowly looked around it, looking for my prize. I got down onto my belly, bear crawling silently around the bush, every foot and hand feeling for soft dirt before fully touching down.

Then suddenly, my tippy toes were underneath me, and with all the strength in my body I jumped over a bush and grabbed something white and furry.

“I GOT YOU,” I screamed with joy, laughter in my voice, but the voice was not mine. It was Rin’s. 

Looking down at my prize, my shoulders slumped as I realized that all that was in my possession was a soft fluffy white mokomoko. My true prey was not attached.

Suddenly a laughing bark could be heard, and I was pounced on from behind. The hunter had become the hunted.

“Lord Sesshomaru you cheated!!!” I laughed, squirming to get out of his tight grasp.

“This Sesshomaru does not cheat Rin. You must first make sure your prey is indeed what you seek before pouncing so carelessly. This Sesshomaru has taught you a good lesson this day.” I pouted but giggled. 

I had been had. 

Helpless giggles left me as I tucked my head under his chin as he lifted me up carefully, not one claw grazing my skin. In his grasp, I felt this overwhelming sense of protection, as if I was in the safest place in the whole world. 

“Lord Sesshomaru is a great teacher!” I praised, looking up at him. His face gazed back down at me, his eyes, which had always looked so cold from a distance, shined brilliantly with different shades of gold, framed by gorgeous silver hair. A smirk was firmly in place as he carried me back to the golden tree. 

“One day I will catch you my Lord! You will be soooooooooooo surprised!” I exclaimed, after I was set on the ground, my arms spread wide as if to show him how big his surprise would be. 

Sesshomaru just turned away, but tilted his head slightly my way, that devilish smirk still there.

“This Sesshomaru looks forward to that day pup,” was all he said before sitting on the ground of golden flowers, his silver hair blowing in the wind. 

He looked like a king, sitting upon his piles of gold. In that moment, I had never seen anything more mesmerizing in my whole life. 

I woke with a start, looking around hurriedly, trying to see the beautiful sight of silver and gold. 

All I got was a mouthful of Shippo’s tail. 

“Ack Kagome!!! Don’t eat me!” he squealed, jumping a distance away before checking his tail, looking for any telltale bite marks.

Mumbling a halfhearted apology I tried to sit up, but a tight grip on my arm held me in place. Clinging onto me was Rin, a careless smile on her face as she stayed in the realm of dreams. I couldn’t help but smile, wondering if she was dreaming the same dream I had.

Had it been real? Was that a real memory, or just something she had made up in her mind, perhaps I was the one who made it up? I couldn’t help but wonder. Could it be possible that Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t as heartless as I had always pegged him out to be?

I didn’t want to wake her, not wanting to bring her into a reality where her precious Lord was not there. It seemed almost cruel. Yet life wasn’t fair, and letting her sleep in too long wouldn’t end well, if we wanted to make it to Kaede’s village before nightfall. 

Pushing aside my guilt, I gently shook her awake.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” she called, blinking blearily before focusing on me. Just like that the smile was gone, sad eyes looking up at me as if she were a dog left at the pound. 

“Good morning Rin,” I whispered, ruffling her hair in a familiar way. “Did you sleep well?” 

Instantly her eyes brightened and she nodded before standing up, my Pink shirt falling to her knees as she looked around, taking in everyone already up and getting ready for the day. 

Looking at her, I couldn’t help but notice how much taller she had gotten over the past 2 1/2 years I had known her. I had never asked how old she was. About 10 or 11 now I had to guess. before I trimmed her hair it was already down to her waist, though now it was a few inches above.

She truly was going to become quite the looker when she grew up. That was definitely for sure. 

Sango came over to us, her white and magenta kimono tied neatly in place. “Would you guys like to help us catch some fish for breakfast.” Ugh fishing. Not my most favorite thing to do in the world but hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to eat in this world. 

Rin and Shippo both nodded and started heading towards the stream, already chatting about their favorite fish and the best way to cook them. I sighed but followed, grabbing Rin’s kimono as I went and some detergent to wash it with. 

It truly was filthy. Holes were all over it and you could tell it had been patched up several times over. I couldn’t help but notice the silver thread that held some of the patches together. There was no way that could be Sesshomaru’s hair…right? 

Going further downstream from everyone, I got to work washing it the best I could. What I wouldn’t do for a washer and dryer right about now I thought wryly. Even a washboard would have been a welcome sight, but for a now a little soap and water would have to do.   
When the kimono was deemed decent, I hung it up on a branch to let it dry. Hopefully it would dry before we left. It was pretty warm out already, and the sun, though still waking up, had a brilliant shine to it already. Finally satisfied, I joined the others to the shallow end of the stream. 

Sango and Rin had already caught one fish each, Miroku and Shippo still eagerly looking for an easy quarry. 

Grabbing an arrow, I slowly stepped into the water, finding some large rocks that would be a possibly good spot. For a while I waited, arrow poised and ready to go. There! A decent sized fish was swimming between the rocks. 

Quickly I slammed my arrow through the water, but the sharp tip missed the slippery bugger, and it continued its merry way down the stream unscathed. 

Sighing I waited again. A few haphazard tries before I finally caught a small fish, barely bigger than my hand. Quickly I brought the fish over to the others. Sango took it and quickly set to work putting him out of his misery.

We all continued to fish for awhile, catching enough to keep the hunger at bay at least for a little while. 

Inuyasha was keeping watch of the camp when we came back, ears alert and nose upturned to every passing breeze. It had long become routine that we would get breakfast ready, while Inuyasha was in charge of dinner. 

Days of making cup noodles were more for emergencies, as even ramen cost money, and I couldn’t bare to have my mother constantly spending a small fortune trying to feed all of us. 

We got to work cooking the fish, and I then got the rice out of my bag, a gift from a village we had rescued last week from a stray demon who had gotten a little too much to handle for them. Putting a good amount into the strainer I had brought, I went back to the stream to wash it, before returning and putting the rice and water into a pot before also putting that over the fire. 

I had it down to a science exactly how long to cook it to create perfect steamed rice. Thank god mama got me a new pot set for my birthday. You know you are truly an adult when you get excited about new cookware. 

Looking at Rin’s skinny form, I couldn’t help but give her two of my fish. 

“But aren’t you hungry?” she asked even as greedy eyes took in the extra meal with barely veiled enthusiasm. 

I couldn’t help but smile. I wonder if Sesshomaru was the one who taught her such good manners. 

“I ate too much last night, and the rice is very filling, please help yourself.” Lets just say I didn’t need to repeat my offer. 

One cooked fish and a bowl of rice would have to do for the day.   
It didn’t take long for everyone to finish up their breakfast and pack up camp. My backpack felt surprisingly light as I put the straps over my shoulders. It was definitely time for a supply run back home. 

Hopefully with some real conditioner I thought hopefully before taking my place on Inuyasha’s back. Sango and Miroku climbed up Kirara, while Rin and Jaken sat on the two headed dragon. 

For a moment Shippo stood where he was, looking first at Inuyasha and I, then to Kirara, and then finally settling on Rin. 

“Would it…would it be ok if I flew with you Rin?” I couldn’t help but smile. I could tell Ah-Un scared him senseless, but he was willing to fly out of his comfort zone to be with his friend. 

“Of course! Ah-Uh is it ok with you?” for a moment I thought the dragon wouldn’t answer, but slowly one of the heads looked up from where he was grazing (Was that one Ah or Uh?) before nodding his consent. 

Cautiously Shippo approached the dragon, tail shaking with apprehension, but with some encouragement from Rin he was soon on the dragon’s back wide eye’d and awed over his new ride.

Maybe next time I’d ride with them too I couldn’t help but think before we set off, Kaede’s village our next destination.

 

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I am trying my best to really capture Rin’s feelings on this, so please bare with me if it gets a little sad. If you could, please review!!! I would love to hear your thoughts or even ideas as I’m kind of just going with the flow on this one. I hope you love this fanfic and continue following me!


	3. Life's Little Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

Mother nature was not on our side today apparently. It had started out gorgeous. The sun was shining. A lovely breeze had kept the day cool. Then large storm clouds had rolled in, dark and ominous, the sun its unwilling prisoner.

The wind which had started as just a breeze, was picking up speed, and then came the rain. Very cold rain.

“Inuyasha, we need to find cover,” I yelled, unsure if he could even hear me over the howls of the wind, even though I was right behind him.

“No shit!” he yelled back, sniffing around, ears twitching, trying to decide which direction to go.

Kaede’s village was still another half a day from where we were, but with this weather, it may as well have been a week away. 

Suddenly, Ah-Un was flying next to us, trying to gather our attention. His guttural growls and keening cries were lost to me in the wind, and yet Inuyasha seemed to understand him.

I could feel him growl back, his back vibrating with his strange communication. It was rare to see Inuyasha speak another language, in fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before. Before I could even ask what was said, we were changing course, and heading west toward the mountains that were in the distance.

The rain was now coming at us sideways, the wind so strong I thought we might be blown away. Kirara and Ah-Un were being force to run on the ground instead of staying in the air. I felt like I couldn’t hold on to Inuyasha tight enough.

Looking over, Rin and Shippo were barely hanging on to Ah-Un.

“Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo won’t be able to hang on much longer,” I screamed, barely able to keep them in my sight with the rain constantly barraging us. 

“Wench I can barely carry you, what do you expect me to do about it?!” he yelled back, but nonetheless ran closer to Sesshomaru’s beast, confirming that indeed the kids having a hard time.

“I’ll ride on Ah-Uh with Shippo, can you carry Rin?” for a moment he didn’t answer, but I could feel the strange vibrations through his back as he spoke to Ah-Uh. The two heads looked at each other, before nodding to Inuyasha. Apparently they had decided to agree with the plan. 

Inuyasha stopped for a moment, I practically had to jump to grab Ah-Un’s reigns, the children giving us confused eyes.

“Rin, we are going to switch. Can you hang on to Inuyasha?” My voice felt like it was going to go hoarse from all the yelling. For a moment I wasn’t even sure if she would agree. She looked at Inuyasha, her eyes nervous before looking back at me.

I gave her the best reassuring smile I could. 

“I promise he won’t hurt you. He’s Lord Sesshomaru’s little brother. You can trust him.” Honestly I wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but a small smile formed on her face and she nodded.

Inuyasha helped me climb onto Ah-Un, before he quickly took off his haori and covered Rin with it. She was completely soaked but with a little rearranging she was tucked into the haori and then on his back. All that could be see were small hands clenching into his now drenched undershirt.

“Be careful!!!” I called before laying down, covering both Shippo and Jaken, grabbing fistfuls of the dragon beasts fur before he began moving, his large body barely noticing my added weight.

It was all I could do to hang on and make sure everyone stayed safe. It was becoming clear this wasn’t an average storm. It had the beginnings of what felt like a large typhoon. All I could do was pray that we would find shelter before the winds got worse.

It felt like hours before we finally made it to the mountain, at which point the winds had gotten so bad that everyone was fighting every step to make it. When we reached it, Ah-Un led the way, finding a large cave shortly after that seemed to have tunnels leading into the mountain.

The winds howled ominously through the open caverns. We quickly made our way through the tunnels, finally out of the cold pouring rain. It didn’t take long for the shivers to start. The cave was anything but warm, and we were all completely soaked.

Walking over to Inuyasha, I uncovered Rin, fast asleep and snuggled deep into Inuyasha’s neck, her body surprisingly warm despite her slightly damp kimono, the fur of the fire rat keeping her dry despite the rain and wind. 

“She fell asleep awhile ago. Guess hanging onto to the dragon wore her out,” Inuyasha said softly, uncharacteristically gentle as he handed her over to me. The child mumbled, snuggling into my chest as I carried her to a corner in the cave. 

It took a little bit of struggling, but I was able to pull out my sleeping bag and a blanket. Thank god mama had saved up money to invest in a waterproof backpack. That woman truly did think of everything. 

Grabbing some spare clothes, I handed a pair over to Sango, which consisted of a simple shirt and sweatpants before also grabbing the pajamas I wore the night before. I also pulled out the pink shirt for Rin, and a blue shirt for Shippo to sleep in.

Looking at the guys I couldn’t help but feel bad, as I had nothing for them to change into. All I could offer were dry towels.

“Do not worry about us Lady Kagome,” Miroku said, his face mischievously smiling, “Lady Sango will keep me warm on this cold chilly night.” 

A smack echoed through the caves, and you could hear Sango mumbling as she told the monk only in his dreams, her face bright red. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle before sneaking behind one of the caverns tunnels, quietly changing and drying my hair with a towel before returning to the others.

Quietly I changed Rin and placed her in the sleeping bag, Inuyasha’s haori thrown over the top of the sleeping bag. Shippo joined Inuyasha in shaking his hair and tail as much as possible to get the extra moisture off before changing into his dry shirt and snuggling in the cozy sleeping bag. 

Walking over to Inuyasha, I sat behind him, slowly taking the towel to his long silver hair and rubbing it down. He had just taken off his wet shirt that was left hanging from one of the rocks.

“Dammit Kagome, I can do that myself,” he mumbled, trying to lean forward away from the towel. I couldn’t help but smile before grabbing a chunk of his hair, pulling him back toward me.

“Idiot, just stay still and let me do this before you catch a cold,” I scolded, before once again getting to work drying his hair. 

“I’m half demon, idiot. I don’t catch colds.” he retorted, his face smug as he tilted his head towards me.

Honestly where does all this cockiness come from? I just rolled my eyes deciding that I was too tired to argue. 

When his hair was no longer dripping wet, I took the towel to the small white triangles on his head, carefully drying them. It felt like it had been forever since we had felt this at ease. Always shard this, fight that. Its hard to believe that before my heart would feel like it was beating out my chest being this close to Inuyasha. 

Lately though it was as if something completely different was happening between us. For the longest time I thought he was the one. That this love I had felt for him would last forever. And maybe it would have. Yet nothing ever stayed the same. 

I just couldn’t see him as my person anymore. Maybe with all this time traveling I had finally matured. Deep down, I knew Inuyasha, no matter how hard he tried, that he would always love Kikyo, and in some way, that was ok with me now. It hurt, a lot, but for my own sanity and confidence, this was a battle I would not fight.

Some things weren’t meant to be I guess.

Once again, Inuyasha shook his head, resembling a dog who just stepped out of a bath.

“Inuyasha really?!” I squealed before walking back over to my bag and finding a thin blanket towards the bottom that I gave to the half demon before crawling over to the children. 

Sitting next to them, I couldn’t help but look around. It was still decently early, and the idea of falling asleep right away didn’t seem that promising despite the exhausting journey. The caves were dark, hardly any light filtered through, though I’m sure the giant gray clouds and rain didn’t help. 

There was a never ending chill in the air, and it had a clean crisp scent inside the cave. It would have been amazing to have a fire roaring right now, but I doubt we’d find any dry wood with the storm outside.

We could only hope that the storm would clear out in the morning. By the strength of the winds and rain, I’d definitely say this was a typhoon. But without the weather forecast telling us how long it would last or how strong it truly was, we were at the mercy of mother nature, with only some rice (which we would need to boil anyways) and some protein bars to survive off of. 

I was in desperate need of a supply run. I had hoped to go home tonight. It had been months since I had been home and I knew my family must have been worried about me, though mama always did her best to hide it with easy smiles and warm cooking.

Looking over at Rin and Shippo, just barely making out their lightly breathing forms in the darkness, I couldn’t help but frown softly. They were so young, and yet had already lost so much. They easily got along, both orphans who had been taken in on unusual circumstances. 

They should be leading a normal life, being educated and having a warm roof over their heads. Yet here they were in a dank cave with empty bellies. 

I sighed, gently brushing Rin’s hair, the black strands tangled in a million knots from the day’s travels. I’m pretty positive mine wasn’t much better. I couldn’t help but wonder what she was dreaming about. Last nights dream snuck into mind, the silver haired lord sitting upon his throne of golden flowers had been an unexpected sight.

I knew that the taiyoukai couldn’t have been all bad, after all, he did take in a young human girl. Kami knows he didn’t have to. He had plenty of chances to just drop her off at a human village and continue on his way, yet he hadn’t.

But where was he?! I mean, the likeliness of him being dead just didn’t seem that high. So what did his absence mean? Could he have just lost track of time doing whatever he does when he’s alone? Demons didn’t exactly notice the passing of time the way humans did so it was possible. 

Could Naraku have gotten to him? Was that even a possibility? I mean, this was Sesshomaru that we were talking about here. Looking up, I could see two pairs of glowing golden eyes staring at me. Jumping in surprise, it took me a moment to realize it was Ah-Un looking at me in the darkness. 

The dragon was shuffling closer, his warm breath shifting my hair back. I watched as he gently nuzzled Rin, quietly laying close to his young charge, both dragon heads making low rumbling noises as if to encourage the child into the safety of her dreams. 

“Do you know where he went?” I whispered, not really expecting an answer. One pair of intelligent eyes looked back up at me, and for a moment they looked almost sad as he shook his head. The dragon was just as clueless as the rest of us. 

I sighed before finally crawling into the warm nest I had created. Within moments Rin and Shippo had snuggled into my side, small hands clinging to me in a way only a child could. Suddenly all my exhaustion had caught up with me, and my eyes closed, darkness taking over.

We were in a boat. A small wooden one. Jaken was paddling as Lord Sesshomaru sat quietly, his eyes always staring forward though if you looked close enough, you could see his pointed ear twitch towards distant sounds that only he seemed to hear. 

The water went on for as far as the eye could see, the liquid so blue and clear you could see fish several feet down, and many different vibrant colors. 

“Lord Sesshomaru look! This fish is so strange looking!” I called to him, but it wasn’t really my voice. It was Rin. I must have invaded another one of her dreams. Or was it her memories. Honestly at this point I wasn’t sure anymore. 

Was that a lion fish? Where on earth were we? The ocean? Looking around through Rin’s eyes, I could see gorgeous islands in the distance, beautiful white sand and green trees surrounded it. 

Could this be…Okinawa? I couldn’t help but think as I stared in awe. How did they get so far away from the main island. There was no way Jaken had paddled all the way out here right? Perhaps Ah-Un had carried them. 

“Do not touch it Rin,” his calm voice was so soothing and yet there was a firm reprimand in his statement. I pouted, staring at the strange fish, its stripes and spikes so strange, the red color eye catching.

“Do you think it is edible my lord?” I questioned, leaning a little further to get a closer look. 

“Don’t be foolish you silly human. All fish are edible!” Jaken croaked, his little body now next to mine so he could look at the strange creature that I was watching. 

“That is not true Master Jaken! I have heard that a man had stepped on a fish that had looked like a rock. He had died the next day.” I smiled, excited to prove him wrong. I looked up to my demon lord, to see if he had noticed. 

To the untrained eye, it would seem he had ignored the entire conversation. Looking closely though, you could see a shadow of a smirk on his face. Or perhaps that was just a trick of the light.

“What foolishness is this child spouting. A fish that could kill someone, just from stepping on it! Only a human could die such a humiliating death!” I rolled my eyes, deciding it was best to ignore the toad when he started on his human trash talk. 

I dipped my hand in the water, entranced with how warm it was and how all the little fish swam away from the intrusion of their liquid world. 

All except the pretty striped fish who gracefully floated without a care. I really wanted to touch him, and see if his spikes were as sharp as they looked. Biting my lip, I reached out, my fingers soooooo close.

I couldn’t help but shriek when a clawed hand grabbed my small wrist and wrenched me back into the boat. 

Turning wide eyes toward the owner of those deadly claws, I could see golden eyes narrowed at me, obviously irritated with my disregard of his warning. He growled under his breath and I froze, not sure how to apologize for my mistake.

For a few moments he kept my wrist in that tight grip, yet it did not hurt or bruise. It had just enough strength to hold me still. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my eyes and gently bent my head in submission. 

My wrist was released, his hand instead lightly touching my head. 

“Not everything is as it seems Rin,” he lectured, before quickly reaching into the water and grabbing the spiked creature. 

Cuts immediately appeared on his hand as the fish squirmed for freedom, its spikes sharp and angry.

The red and white striped creature was even more incredible up close. strange tentacles hung from his head and the spikes on his body flared out as if to protect himself from its captor. For some reason the fish reminded me of Sesshomaru. So beautiful and eye catching, but get too close and you would regret it.

“It is poisonous,” he finally stated before throwing the fish back into the sea. Like magic the cuts on his hands healed, skin stitching together by unseen hands. 

“See Lord Jaken! Rin was right!” I crowed, excited to have my small victory.

“Just because it carries poison doesn’t mean its not edible,” Jaken grumbled, but by his tone he knew he had been outwitted. 

“Rin, next time you do not heed my warning, I will not stop you from what will come of it.” Sesshomaru’s eyes glowed with promise, and I could tell he was not happy with me. I had been captivated by the beautiful underwater creature. If not for him, I would have paid dearly for it. 

I bowed my head in apology once more, but by then, I was already being ignored. 

 

It was strange to wake up after dreaming I was someone else. Unlike the first dream, this one felt more real, as if I could hear Rin’s thoughts and at some point, I actually believed I was her. Should I be worried? 

Looking around though, it was still dark though being in a cave darkness didn’t seem to mean much. Everyone still seemed peacefully asleep. The winds had become even louder and their cries seemed to echo over and over through the cave. 

Shivering, I curled back into the warmth of the children. It took a moment for me to realize Rin was awake and staring at me. 

“Rin?” I questioned, wondering if I had woken her.  
“I was dreaming of Lord Sesshomaru,” She said quietly, her hand searching for mine. I sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

“What did you dream about?” I questioned, a part of me wondering if I truly had seen her dream or if maybe I was just imagining things. I could feel her twining her legs around mine, her face snuggling into my stomach.

“I dreamed of Lord Sesshomaru’s lessons,” she finally said. Lessons? I thought about the dream. 

“Lord Sesshomaru taught Rin that not everything is as it appears. That even the most beautiful creature can be very deadly. That Rin must trust her lord’s judgement, even if she does not want to.”

I thought about that for a few moments. That was exactly what he had taught her in the dream. So did that mean the other dream was real? That they had been playing hide and seek by a tree of beautiful gold blossoms.

“Lord Sesshomaru must have loved teaching you about life’s little lessons hm,” I said gently, my free hand making slow circles on her back.

“What if Lord Sesshomaru wanted Rin to stay in that forest. What if he will be mad that Rin did not trust him. What if he hates Rin for not waiting.” her words sounded so sad. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What was the right thing to say? What would my mother say to me when I was scared and unsure?

“He would be proud that you decided not to wait. Proud that when you could have waited, you took action. I am sure he would much rather have you safe and well taken care of, than starving and waiting.”

Rin nodded, her hand clenching mine tightly. She is so young. I honestly couldn’t imagine leaving her with just that toad and a two headed dragon for company. Yet I couldn’t say that Sesshomaru had done a bad job in handling his young ward.

He had taken time to teach her things. To keep her around. To make sure she was protected, even if it inconvenienced him. All things considered, he wasn’t doing to bad in the demon dad department. 

I thought of my own father. He had passed away a few months after Souta was born, leaving behind my mother to raise us on her own. I could barely even remember his face, at the time being just slightly younger than Rin. 

I could not remember any life lessons from him. No dreams of golden flowers or beautiful islands. Somehow I knew that Rin had learned many things from the cold demon lord. Some harder than others. 

“What else has he taught you?” I asked, trying to draw her away from her sad thoughts. Somehow I wanted her to think of only happy things. Who knew when he would finally make his reappearance. 

For awhile she was quiet and I wondered if perhaps she had fallen back asleep. Then suddenly she giggled and crawled up to my face, and she began whispering in my ear, as if sharing a private secret.

“Lord Sesshomaru once taught Rin how to throw rocks reallllllllly fast. We would use Lord Jaken as target practice.” I couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on my face, or hide my snickers. Somehow that seemed incredibly believable. 

“If we have to stay in this cave for much longer, you may have to teach me his secret techniques,” I whispered back. 

“Go to sleep you two. Some of us are trying to sleep,” Inuyasha muttered, obviously not happy about our late night gossip. 

“Rin is not tired though!” I had to hide my smile, her enthusiasm adorable. Honestly it was amazing that Shippo hadn’t woken up from all the chattering. Then again he was always a deep sleeper. 

I could hear some shuffling in the cave, and after a few moments, another warm body was sitting next to mine. Silver hair flashed through the darkness. Inwardly, I was praying Inuyasha wouldn’t get too upset. I was too exhausted to fight right now.

“Keh, I hope you don’t give Sesshomaru this much trouble.” Seriously?!

“Inuyasha!” I whispered angrily, about to sit his butt into the bottom of the mountain. How insensitive could he possibly be?! 

“When Rin would have trouble sleeping, Lord Sesshomaru would let Rin sleep in his lap and wrap his warm furs around us. We would stare at the stars and he would tell Rin stories till Rin fell asleep.”

In some way I really shouldn’t be surprised. I mean if her dreams were anything to go by, it was obvious he cared for her. I tried to imagine Rin warm and toasty in Sesshomaru’s white fur, him pointing to the stars and telling her of constellations and heroes long since gone. She was more to him than just a human pet he had taken in. Much much more.

“I remember when I was just a pup, and I had gotten lost for days in a forest near the village my mom and I had lived at. I had to eat bugs and birds just to survive. I was so thirsty but couldn’t find water so I ate some red berries from a bush. I never vomited so hard in my life. Apparently they were poisonous. The bast…Sesshomaru found me like that. He picked me up and carried me home. His fur was so soft and warm, I can still remember my mom having to pull me off of it.”

I blinked, wondering for a moment if this was really Inuyasha talking. And saying something nice…about his brother. Had the world ended? Were we sharing our deepest darkest secrets because there would not be a tomorrow to be embarrassed about.

I felt Rin shuffle over me, and than gently sit next to Inuyasha, her small frame practically leaning into him as she listened about her hero. I could only imagine the expression she was making. 

“Lord Sesshomaru carried you home?” She asked, apparently as curious as I was. I could feel Inuyasha squirm, obviously not used to talking about the subject. 

“Yeah. He would come over every couple of moons soon after I had grown my fangs in. We would go out on hunts. I used to look forward to them. Always trying to find the biggest deer or boar to bring home to mother.” He sounded so wistful, almost like Rin did when she thought of her great protector. 

“You two actually got along once upon a time?” So sue me, I couldn’t keep the disbelief out of my voice. How many times had he called his brother every name in the book, cursing him up and down. Yet here we were, in some dark cave, barely able to see my own hand in front of my face, and he was talking about a time that he possibly LIKED his brother. 

“There are reasons why I hate his guts, I don’t have to explain myself,” he grumbled, and I could practically see his dog ears pinned back and the irritated expression on his face.

“But you were once like Rin? Learning lessons from Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin questioned quietly, her hand reaching out to grab mine again. 

“Yeah…I guess.” He didn’t exactly sound convinced that he had learned anything. I had to hide a chuckle. No wonder Sesshomaru took to Rin so well. She must have been a lot easier to deal with than a certain half dog demon pup. 

“Did he ever sing you dog songs?” Rin asked, practically bouncing as she sat. Dogs have songs? Sesshomaru sings? About dogs?! Now I REALLY wanted to see that dream.


	4. Dreams of Far Off Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of what I would be when I grew up. Would I be a dancer? Lets just say my natural clumsiness killed that dream at an early stage. My lack of coordination may have also had something to do with it.

Would I be a lawyer or a police officer? Honestly I think I watched too much tv at that time of my life when I was a kid because I never felt smart enough to be a lawyer and outfits were certainly not lawyer material, (lets just face it, my personality wasn’t suitable for that job at all) and the idea of me enforcing justice with a pair of handcuffs was just laughable (maybe if they let me carry bows and arrows instead of a gun…)

Never, in my wildest dreams did I think I would be 500 years in the past, in a dark cave during what had to be the worst typhoon in my three years of time travel, fighting a bear demon who was more than a little pissed off that we had accidentally scared one of her young cubs who had snuck into our camp in search of food.

“Inuyasha! Don’t kill her! She’s just trying to protect her cubs!” I cried, at the same time protecting cubs of my own. Shippo and Rin were both clutching me tightly as we hid behind Ah-Un. 

“Feh! What do you want me to do? Ask her to stay on her side of the freaking cave?!” An angered growl answered him with what could have been a lethal swipe of the paw. He quickly parried it with Tessaiga.

Despite his sarcasm, I could tell Inuyasha was trying his best not to kill the large bear. She stood at least 20 feet tall, having to slouch to fit in the cave, and though I couldn’t quite see her clearly due to the lack of light, there was no way we could miss her dark red eyes, the blue pupils following every movement.

Looking around, I spotted 3 small cubs huddled into a crevice behind her. I could hear their tiny whimpers despite the howls of the wind behind me. Sango and Miroku were also helping in the fight. They were trying to push the bear back further into the cave but she continue pressing forward, no doubt focused on destroying the possible threat to her cubs.

“Kagome, what should we do? We can’t go outside, it is too dangerous. I don’t want the mama bear hurt though. She’s only trying to keep her babies safe. If it were my mama I know she’d do the same thing,” Shippo whimpered, his little body clinging to my neck.

Looking back at his big green eyes, I honestly didn’t know what to say. Wasn’t it a mothers right to defend her cubs? If we could only get her to see reason. When it comes down to it though, we are the intruders, uninvited guests using her cave for safe haven. 

Looking back at the large demon, then back at the cubs, I couldn’t help but feel useless. If only there was a way we could just scare them deep into the caves, at the very least until the storm was over. 

A scream disrupted my thoughts, and brought my attention back to the fight. Sango was standing tall above a fallen Miroku, her stance subtly changing from defensive to offensive. Apparently the time for showing leniency was over. 

“We’ve got to do something now!!!” This was not the time to be scared. This was the time to be brave…or incredibly stupid.

“Rin is there any way you can get Ah-Uh to start a fire?” He’s a dragon right? They breath fire right?!

For a moment Rin looked at the two-headed dragon and then back at me.

“But Ah-Un is a thunder dragon. I don’t think he can conjure up fire.” I could have cried in frustration. I had no use for thunder and lightning inside a tiny cave. Come on Kagome think!!! What use was a thunder dragon…in a damp cave. 

No way! It would kill everyone in here. He would need to hit something other than water. Something explosive enough to scare a pissed off bear. Looking at my bag, I could feel an idea coming to me. 

Taking a deep breath, I clenched my hands and willed my legs to move. It wasn’t an easy feat, especially not with two terrified children clinging to me but there was nothing that was going to stop me now.

“Rin I need to get to my bag, stay with Ah-Un ok?” If anything she clung on tighter, her doe eyes wide and scared.

“I’ll go with you.” I wanted to shake my head no, to tell her to hide and be a good girl but somehow I just knew she wasn’t going to let me out of her sight. We had barely been separated since the moment we met yesterday at the stream. 

So I could only nod and grab her hand, Shippo stubbornly clung to my neck as I began running back towards my bag which was hidden closer to the opening of the cave.

I could hear roars and panting behind me and any heroics I had planned would need to be done quickly. This world had enough orphans in it, we didn’t need to be the reason behind more. 

Reaching my bag, I turned it upside down and dumped all the contents without regret onto the floor.

“Where is it?” I screamed. One of these days I’d actually take mama’s advice and organize my stuff. You would think after all these years I’d finally have this packing thing down pat. 

Something rolled against the wall, its shiny red label just barely visible. I could have cried, I was so thankful! I grabbed the long cylinder, before standing up and rushing back to the fight.

“Ah-Un! I need you!!!” I screamed to him, grabbing one of his heads and pulling it to face me. His golden eyes blinked in surprise, his other head grunting, obviously not happy with my rough treatment.

Ignoring their irritation, instead raising up the item in my hand to their eye level. 

“I am going to throw this at the bear. I need you to strike it with your lightening. Can you do that?” For a moment they just stared at me, as if trying to comprehend what I had just said. 

Dang it where was my dragon translator when I needed him! Oh yeah, fighting off the crazy mama bear. Honestly where the hell was his priorities?!

Ah looked to Rin, who had let go of my hand to lightly brush his mane with her tiny fingers. She pulled his head gently (so that was the way I was supposed to do that) to her face, and softly she placed her lips to his perked ears, mumbling something that only he could hear.

He pulled back, grunted to Un whom nodded back. 

“Its okay Kagome. They will do as you ask. It might be safer if you climb onto his back though. His lightning can be deadly to any in front of it.” Rin’s voice was soft but firm, and her eyes shone with a determination too old for her face.

I could only nod before climbing as quickly as I could onto his saddle. Rin climbed in front of me and took the reigns, and honestly at that moment I could not have been more impressed. There was not a doubt in my mind that Sesshomaru must have seen this bravery in her. This must have been the true reason he was so fond of her. 

She took control of the dragon as if she was born for it and in some way, I’m sure that did not seem so unbelievable.

We were moving quickly, and then we were in the fight before I could even think. Sango had haraikotsu raised, running toward her target as Inuyasha’s blade started to gather wind around him.

“SIT BOY” I screamed as loud as I could.

It was like slow motion. I could see the large paw that was aiming for Inuyasha graze past him as Inuyasha dove into the ground, instead smacking into Sango and sending her back five feet, thankfully her weapon taking the brunt of it.

There was no time for apologies. There was no time for second thoughts. I raised the bottle of hairspray and threw it as hard as I could at the bear, my scream echoing through the caves.

“NOW!” Ah-Un did not hesitate. His lightning bright blue, illuminating the whole cave as it targeted the can, creating a large explosion, the bangs sounding like a loud firework.

There was a roar as the bear fell back, frightened whimpers of terrified cubs, and then there was only the howls of the winds as she gathered them in her long arms and ran quickly to the deeper part of the cave, disappearing around a dark corner. 

For a moment all I could feel was the shaking of my fingers as I sat there, my hand still outstretched. It was as if my whole body had gone numb from the adrenaline. 

Soon I could feel cold scales against my pajama pants. I could feel the warmth of Rin’s little body in front of me, and feel Shippo whispering to me in my ear, though I could not hear what he said, my ears ringing loudly.

It soon became unbearable, and I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound. It was loud. It was absolute hell. Yet somehow, all I could think was that Inuyasha and Shippo must have been in so much more pain. 

I wish I had thought of the noise my little bomb would have created. I wish I had thought to tell the kids to cover their ears. I really REALLY wish I had put in some ear plugs first. 

It took several minutes for the ringing to go away, for me to hear what I had thought had been Shippo whispering to realizing it was pained wails, to understand that Ah-Un was going berserk under me and Rin was just barely holding onto the reins. 

I reached around and grabbed Shippo, holding him tightly as he seized in my grasp, howls or torment erupting from him as he dug himself into my chest, attempting to bury himself from the pain as I struggled to stay on the bucking dragon, my screams barely registering as I closed my eyes tightly.

Then there were strong arms wrapping around me, roughly pulling both Rin and I off the crazed beast and slamming us into the stone wall.

I curled into the silver hair, the strong arms wrapping tightly around me, and I was back in the golden flower field. In a different place and time. In arms that told me that I was in the safest place in the world, and nothing could hurt me. 

I don’t know how long I sat like that, or when I realized that it was not in fact Sesshomaru who was holding me, but Inuyasha. It took an even longer time determine how I could have possibly confused one for the other. I was not entirely sure how I felt about that either. 

Slowly I looked up to him, I could see blood leaking from his ears, staining dazzling silver with a dark red. Gently I reached for them, drawing back as he flinched away, the dog appendages obviously tender and in a world of pain.

Tears were falling before I could stop them, and though I could still barely hear the world around me, I could hear my hysterical apologies, could feel my throat clogging up as I tried to gasp for air, could feel my heart pounding so quickly I was certain it would stop from the sheer panic I was feeling.

Warm hands rubbed soothing circles on my back, claws just barely scratching through the cloth to help soothe me as I coughed and cried and gagged. There was a burned chemical scent in the air, and I dug my face into silver hair to try to escape it. 

Shippo curled into a tiny ball between us, his tears dampening my shirt, his whole body shaking. Rin was trying to dig herself as deep as I was into Inuyasha’s hair, her legs practically wrapped around his torso.

For a long time we were just a big bawling mess. I honestly don’t know what happened to Sango or Miroku, or the other demons that were in our group. All I knew was that someone was telling me it would be okay, and I was trying with my very soul to believe him. 

For what felt like an hours I just laid there, wishing I had done something different. There must have been some other way. I had put that bear and her cubs above my own friends, and though I was happy everyone got out of it alive, I also felt unbearably guilty.

A warm blanket was wrapped around my shoulder, and for a moment, Sango’s face came into view as she slowly pulled me out of the nest I had built myself.  
My legs felt like jello as I stumbled with her to my sleeping bag. Sturdy hands tucked me in and soon Inuyasha came, tucking in the little ones as we all wrapped ourselves around each other. 

I could hear whispers around me but I was past the point of consciously deciphering them. 

My hairs raised on the back of my neck as I felt a hum of spiritual energy. Peaking over Rin’s head, I could see Miroku, now awake, putting sutras against the floor and walls, effectively creating a barrier to keep the more deadly tenants of the cave away from our side. 

I could feel my body sagging with exhaustion. If only I was strong enough to create a barrier to keep the demon away, this never would have happened. If only I had tried harder. If only I had let Inuyasha and Sango take care of it. If only…

Yet what was done was done. All I could do was wrap myself tighter in the blankets, bury my nose in Rin’s hair and breath the familiar scent of my shampoo until blissful darkness carried me off.

For what felt like the first time in a long time, I dreamed of home. Of mama, Souta and grandpa. Of the shrine and Tokyo and school. It was a safe dream. Where there were no demons, no explosions, or pressure from life ending decisions.

It was about mama teaching me how to make omelette’s because they were Sango and Shippo’s favorite. Of how to make the the octopus sausages that Miroku was so fond of. Those fun times when Souta and I made catnip toys for Kirara as Buyo tried to secretly make off with them.

There was still a slight ringing sound when I woke up. In fact, I think I even heard it while I slept. My head was throbbing and my mouth was dry. There was light filtering through the cave. I blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the sharp tone in my ears.

Looking around, I could see Sango and Miroku resting against the wall, their fingers gently holding each others as they slept. I couldn’t help but smile fondly at the two. It seemed their relationship was growing stronger by the day. I couldn’t even remember the last time Miroku had looked another woman’s way. 

Continuing to look over the cave, I saw Jaken resting closer towards the entrance, his back facing the rising suns determined rays. Eyes widening, I quietly crawled out of bed, Rin and Shippo barely noticing my departure, still claimed in the realm of dreams.

Inuyasha sat at the entrance watching the sunrise. The beautiful orange and reds reflecting on his silver hair. I sat next to him and stared at what was hopefully to be a gorgeous day. 

The world glistened with yesterday’s rain. The wind had changed into a charming breeze. Even the air smelled clean, as if the earth had only done a deep clean, washing away all the negativity with a ferocity only mother nature could create.

Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I wondered when our red string of fate had been cut. Would things between Inuyasha and I ever truly be over? Yet as I looked at the beautiful sky, it was as if all my doubts had been washed away. 

Our love was as strong as the typhoon, great and powerful, but short lived. What I wanted was the gentle breeze, the comfort that even after the storm had passed, there would be more. I wonder if he was also looking for that gentle breeze. Would he find it with Kikyo? Or was she another storm that had come and gone from his life?

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” I questioned softly, not quite sure if I expected a reply or not. 

For a moment, he seemed comfortable not answering, his gaze just following the path of the rising sun. His eyes then suddenly focused on me, and he gave me his trademark cocky smile, all boyish charm and purely Inuyasha.

“I’ve seen better,” he teased and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Oh shut it you old dog,” I grumped before leaning into him, just enjoying the peaceful morning and not letting his big mouth ruin it for me. 

The morning seemed to fly by after that. We made quick work of packing our meager belongings, undoing the sacred barrier that kept the more demonic residents of the cave away, before pairing up and taking off.

My stomach growled angrily at the thought of no breakfast after not having any dinner the night before. I could only take deep breaths and pray that we made good time getting back to Kaede’s village, or that food somehow magically fell from the sky.

I wasn’t holding my breath for that last one.

It took a little more than half a day to reach the village, our detour to the cave had eaten a bit more time then we had originally thought. 

Our arrival didn’t exactly look promising though. The village was a mess. The typhoons strong winds knocking over several huts, the crops drowning from all the rain. The men were in an uproar trying to fix as many homes as quickly as possible, as the women went out to the fields to harvest as many crops as the could salvage, up to their knees in muddy rainwater. 

Miroku suggested that I go ahead and head home, but I only shook my head. These villagers had helped me many times throughout our travels. Always willing to portion a little of their rice our way for our travels, always greeting us cheerfully and wishing us well on our journey.

How could I possibly abandon them when they so desperately needed a helping hand? Instead we walked deeper into the village, eventually finding Kaede caring for those unlucky enough to have gotten injured from yesterday’s storm. 

She looked at Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un for a moment, barely nodding her approval to their stay in her village before getting back to work. Without even bothering to ask, I got to work emptying my book bag, finding the medical supplies and array of over the counter medicines I had been saving for such occasions. 

Rin and Shippo followed me, helping tend to what we could, listening avidly as I explained different herbs and treatments that we could use, and every now and then running off to go supply more herbs at Kaede’s request. 

Inuyasha and Miroku took no time at all finding work among the men, helping to rebuild homes as Kirara and Sango went off to help the women in the fields. 

Ah-Un seemed quite content amusing the village children, apparently having a soft spot for the little people and Jaken was… well who knew what he was up to. 

It wasn’t until much later that day I learned from Rin that Jaken had spoken with Inuyasha, pleading for him to watch the young girl so he might start his journey to look for his Lord, promising to return one moon cycle from now if his adventure turned up empty. 

Though Rin seemed content to be with her new group, I didn’t need to be able to read minds to know the little imps departure made her feel lonely, as another of her small group disappeared. 

I gave the children a few trail mix bars to eat, wanting so badly to find something more sustaining, but knowing that good men and women could very well die if not cared for, while a little hunger was only temporary. 

It was late at night before the village was finally quiet. Wounds had been tended, houses mended, and food finally able to be put on the table after a hard days work. 

Inuyasha came looking a little worse for wear, but still gently pulled me away from what felt like never-ending emergencies, telling me it was time to go home and rest. We were in a desperate need of supplies, and even Inuyasha would not fight the need for me to go home. 

I looked at Rin and Shippo, I could not shake the guilt I felt for leaving them. Perhaps I should just do a quick pack run and return?

“Stop worrying and go home. I’ll watch the runts. They’ll be fine for a day or two. Just rest.” Was this really the guy who used to drag me kicking and screaming from my time, saying jewel shards were more important than my education? Where was he when I was trying to cram for my math exam?

I bit my lip and looked at Rin and Shippo, both giggling while eating soup and rice that Kaede had been able to whip up for them. I had given them my portion, knowing I’d probably eat something when I went back home.

I still hadn’t exactly told Rin about the whole I’m a time traveler thing. I didn’t exactly want to leave without letting her know she would be on her own for the night. 

The whole Sesshomaru being gone for 5 months thing had hit her pretty hard, I wasn’t sure how she would feel about me abandoning her too, even if just for a day.

“Can we bring Rin and Shippo too. I just…I feel like I should explain it to her properly.” What if she thought I was crazy. What if she hated me for leaving her, after she had finally found some semblance of peace? Was it normal to wonder how a 10 year old girl thought of me.

The children came obediently, not even questioning as we all walked towards the forest. Normally Inuyasha would just carry me down the familiar path, but the night was quiet and warm enough for a leisurely walk.

When we arrived at the well, Rin stared at the wooden structure for a moment, her head tilting to the side, as if considering it before turning to me.

“You are going away, aren’t you?” she asked, and for a moment her eyes were wise, holding a knowing look as she looked up at me.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I looked at Shippo. Perhaps he had mentioned something? His expression however, mirrored mine. He was as surprised as I was.

“How did you…” I questioned, watching as Rin lightly placed her small hands on the lip of the well, staring down into the dark passage. 

“Rin sees Kagome in her dreams sometimes. Rin sees strange places and strange things. Rin sees Kagome’s mama, brother and grandpa. Rin sees a lot of things when Rin sleeps.”

I honestly don’t know why I felt surprised. After all, had I not been seeing the same thing? Had I not seen far off places that I had never been, people in a light I had never seen? Was it really that hard to believe that in someway our dreams were connected? 

Smiling softly I sat next to her on the well, looking behind me to see wells dark abyss.

“I see Rin’s dreams too sometimes. I see Lord Sesshomaru through Rin’s eyes. I’ve seen beautiful islands and fields of gold.” Rin looked up at me and smiled back.

“Rin has many many more of those dreams. They are Rin’s most precious memories. Rin is happy Kagome can see them as Rin does.” I laughed and nodded, for some reason feeling incredibly relieved to know the things I had seen were real.

Some how, some way we were connected, and as I sat on the well that connected my time to hers, I found that such a thing was not so unbelievable.


	5. Tales of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 5: Tales of the West Part 1

For all my life I have heard the saying: There is no place like home. Honestly, I never really thought about it until I became a time traveler, when it became the new norm for me to travel from my time to feudal era Japan. 

Every time I came home, it is a blessing. Every time I see my mom, it is a gift. Every time I can taste her cooking, it is amazing beyond compare. As I sat in the bathtub, scrubbing glorious wonderful conditioner into my hair, it was what you would call, pure bliss.

There is no place like home…

Yet why did my heart feel like it was being torn out of my body. Why did I think of what Shippo and Rin were doing right now. Why did I worry about Sango, who had sprained her wrist during the bear attack. 

Why did I worry if Inuyasha was making sure the kids got back to Kaede’s village okay. If Miroku was keeping his wandering hands to himself. Why of all things, was I worried about where Sesshomaru was. 

What if he came back for Rin while I was gone. What if he was mad that we took her from where she promised she would wait. What if he never came back at all? Could such a powerful demon like Sesshomaru truly disappear without a trace? 

I started lathering soap onto my body, scentless, just the way Inuyasha and Shippo liked it. Shippo always said that he preferred my more natural scent, and that though my floral scented body wash smelled okay, it was sometimes too strong for his nose to handle. 

I thought of the last time I had seen Inuyasha’s demon half brother. Not in a dream but truly seen him. It had been about 6 months ago, we had traveled through the western lands due to rumors of a powerful demon that had suddenly cropped up, thinking that the jewel shards had something to do with it. 

We had run into Sesshomaru and his group practically as soon as we stepped foot into the western lands. Lets just say he wasn’t happy about his uninvited guests.

“Foolish half-brother, what are you doing in this Sesshomaru’s lands.” He had been his typical cold self, but so deceptively beautiful. Not a hair out of place, his attire immaculate as always.   
It was like everyone in Inuyasha’s family had to have some stunningly handsome gene. …That or maybe its just a dog thing. I mean, was there really such a thing as an ugly dog?

Instead of getting defensive that was so like Inuyasha, he was calm, not even bothering to draw his sword or spout insults like he normally would.

“There are rumors that the jewel shards are to the east of your lands, we just wanted to check it out.” I remember how I blinked in surprise. Inuyasha? Civil? 

“Foolish halfbreed!!! What makes you think you can just enter the Lord Sesshomaru’s territory without even requesting a formal invitation. You are lucky not to be struck down where you stand!” Jaken squawked, looking smug as he stood there.

“Lady Kagome!” Rin shouted, happily bowling the imp over as she ran over to us, her arms wrapping around my waist. I had not seen Rin in so long, it was incredible to see how much taller she’d become, her cheeks red with a healthy glow.

Though I hadn’t thought about it much at the time, when I hugged her, she was a normal weight, squishy in all the right places. She was happy. 

“Hello Rin! You are getting soooooo big!” I squealed, holding her tightly. She had smelled of honey and flowers, of great pine and that whiff of childish wonder. 

“Rin! Don’t go and just hug the enemy you silly child!” Honestly, why on earth did Sesshomaru keep that guy around? 

Apparently Sesshomaru wondered the same thing as he stepped on the green toad unceremoniously, as if he was an insect instead of his own henchman.

“Why, mi’lord,” Jaken cried, tears welling up in those giant yellow eyes of his.

Rin giggled at the sight, and I couldn’t help but get the impression this was a common occurrence. 

He walked over to us and I couldn’t help but tense as he stopped right in front of me, bending down on one knee. It was like all the oxygen had left my body. I had never, EVER been this close to him.

And I thought he was good looking from far away…

You would think I would be used to handsome demons by now. I mean, come on, it was like every week some new bishounen was coming upon us, demanding our shards, eagerly telling us that they would kill us in the most original way possible.

But Sesshomaru had never demanded the shards. Finding their powers nothing but a cheap deception. Sure, he once upon a time coveted Tessaiga, but those days had long since past. Okay that didn’t really make him a friend, but at the same token, could we really call him an enemy?

Without meaning to, my grip tightened around Rin, and I could feel my spiritual powers hum to life around me, his demonic aura, though tightly contained, brushing it in a way that had the hairs on the back of my neck rising.

“Rin.” Somehow just one word from him sounded as if it had a million meanings. He was upset with her for suddenly running off. He wanted her to return. He was not proud of her current conduct. I blinked, trying to comprehend.

Rin shifted in my grasp, letting me go and stepping away. She bowed her head sheepishly, her small hands clasped in front of her.

“Rin is sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Rin saw Lady Kagome and got excited. Rin should have waited for Lord Sesshomaru to say it was okay first.” 

How could one word properly chastise a girl? Like seriously I needed to learn, because there were times Shippo would be especially bratty, and gone were the days he would make such a quick and polite apology. 

Probably more due to Inuyasha’s influence than anything else. 

For a moment, the demon lord stared at her, before a clawed hand gently touched her head. It was like magic, the young child instantly straightening up and laughing joyfully, before waving to me and then running off to her double headed dragon, her arms spread out wide as if she was flying.

I couldn’t help but giggle, loving her childish enthusiasm. She seriously had to be the cutest kid alive.

Unfortunately the noise caught the attention of her demon protector, and his cold eyes were now staring once more at me, and I could practically feel my laughter die in my throat. 

He might be the most handsome male I’d ever met, but there was no denying he was also the most frightening. 

We just stared at each other for what felt like 10 minutes but honestly I might have been exaggerating. Something inside me though told me not to look away from his gaze. To not even blink. 

Turns out Sesshomaru was incredibly good at staring contests. That or maybe I’m out of practice. I’m not sure but eventually my eyes burned to the point that it physically hurt not to blink.

“Oi, bastard. She’s got nothing to do with this. Stop being an asshole.” Ahhh, there was my knight in shining armor. For a moment, I saw Sesshomaru’s eyes darken, his left eyebrow slightly ticking in irritation. It almost made me pee my pants…if I had been wearing any. 

For a moment he was right in front of me, the next in front of Inuyasha. The next thing I knew, Inuyasha was punched into a tree.

I cried out, unsure what I should do. Draw my arrow? But Rin was there. Did I really want to try purifying her protector right in front of the poor girl. Though the idea was honestly laughable. Me? Take down the great lord of the west? Now that was adorable.

Before I could decide, Sesshomaru was already walking away, our whole group in defensive stances, trying to comprehend what had happened.

“This Sesshomaru has also heard of this rumor.” and just like that, he was walking away, Ah-un and Rin following without a word. The same could not be said for Jaken however, as he hastily got up, screeching at his lord to wait for him as he rushed to catch up.

“Umm.” I said. Now what?

“Freaking bastard,” Inuyasha muttered before also standing up, and doing the most strangest thing I had ever seen in the entire time I had seen him.

He crossed his arms into his haori, and started following his brother.

Sooooo does this mean we are invited? I wondered, before shifting my backpack to a more comfortable position. I looked at the others, who looked just as confused as I did. It seemed we had all came to the same conclusion, and without further thought, we began following Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru never once said a word, and yet it was like his very presence filled up the room, or in this case, the forest. It was hard to even find the courage to breathe too loud, let alone speak, so we all just walked in silence.

It must have been an hour later before I saw Rin sneak off her dragon stead, lightly jogging up to her lord. I could see that she was speaking to him, but had not a clue what she said.

For a moment, cold golden eyes glanced my way and I gulped, wondering what had caused his sudden attention of me

Rin was then by my side, her small hand grabbing mine, before proceeding to talk about her favorite flowers she had found the other day, and how warm it was for early spring, and how she was so excited that she got to see us.

To say my brain was still trying to catch up would be an understatement. Just like that, all the tension left my body, and Shippo was soon joining us in conversation, the group which had been so quiet, now being filled with the sounds of childish laughter.

For hours we continued to walk, sometimes on a well made road, others would be nothing but a deer trail. 

After what had to be the millionth mosquito bite, I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Guys, um, can I have a minute? I’ll be right back.” Uhhhh was it seriously okay to ask for a break? 

It was like the world came to a screeching halt, and everyone was staring at me. Everyone except Sesshomaru. Though he had stopped, he didn’t bother to grace my question with his gaze.

“Is everything okay Lady Kagome?” Miroku asked, shifting closer to me, probably as unnerved as I was in requesting a break with Sesshomaru’s presence. 

“Yeah I just umm I can’t stand the mosquitos anymore. They are seriously eating me alive.”

Inuyasha’s dog ears stood straight up and he stared at me, his face scrunching in disgust, his whole body language appearing to shift away from me.

“Don’t tell me… your gonna use that hella nasty spray again. Absolutely not, that shit is terrible!”

“Well what the heck am I supposed to do?! Get malaria? They are eating me!!! Look!” I showed my hand, which had speckles of blood all over it, bug bodies smushed. My arms and legs itched like crazy, and I had just BARELY been able to kill the last one before it got my face. I could practically hear then buzzing in my ear. 

“Deal with it! I am not smelling that stink. I almost passed out the last time you used it!” he screamed back, and as if that answered everything, he turned around and began walking off.

Apparently our commotion had caught the attention of the demon lord, and he was now staring at us, his eyes slanting in concentration, obviously lost from our conversation.

“Well either I use the spray or we leave this forest, take your pick!” I yelled back, already dropping my bag and digging through it.

“The hell woman! Not everything is about you!” His voice changed, becoming higher, obviously his attempt to sound like me. “I’m Kagome, I’m uncomfortable. Excuse me everyone as I spray myself with this god awful smell that would make the dead roll in their grave from the stench.”

“INUYASHA!!!” I screeched, my face flushing in embarrassment. I could hear Sango trying her best to hide her giggles, and even Miroku had a hard time keeping straight faced.

“SIT!” and that was that. Digging through my bag, I found the green can I was looking for, before stomping off the trail a few meters before I deemed it safe. Looking down, I realized there was still a hand attached to mine.

Rin stared at the can I held in curious wonder, her head tilting as she tried to decide what to make of it.

“Sorry Rin! I didn’t mean to drag you off. I just can’t take these bugs anymore.” She continued to stare, and I couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, she thought I was a little crazy. 

“Rin is really itchy too. They must REALLLLLLLLY like us.” She finally said, before making that quirky smile.

I nodded, obviously relieved before uncapping my spray. “Do you want some? They’ll stay away for the rest of the day if you put it on.”

Her smile got wider and she nodded, clapping her hands in excitement. 

It is moments like this that I really REALLY wish I thought things through. Like, maybe I should have sprayed myself first or maybe asked a certain someone’s permission before nonchalantly spraying his ward with the fowl smelling substance that Inuyasha had just made a giant scene about. 

But we all have those moments we aren’t proud of. This was definitely one of them.

Without even thinking about it, I had her spread her arms, covered her eyes with my hand and started spraying her with the other. 

It had only been a second. Maybe less. 

A silver blur entered my vision, and the next thing I knew I was thrown into the hard ground, a very pissed off demon lord on top of me, with VERY big fangs, VERY sharp claws and VERY red eyes facing my direction. 

I’m pretty positive this time I peed my pants. 

His nose was scrunched in disgust, and I could practically feel his growls vibrating through my whole body.

“KAGOME!” I heard Inuyasha scream, but I knew, deep down, he would never make it. I, Kagome Higurashi, was going to die. Not a heroes death. Oh no. I would die because I had been stupid enough to try spraying Lord Sesshomaru’s ward with bug spray.

“What…are…you…doing?” He growled, and honestly I think the only reason I wasn’t dead yet was because I could hear Rin crying in the background, begging Lord Sesshomaru not to hurt me. 

“Um…I,” I think I forgot what words were. In fact, I think I forgot my own name. My mouth felt dry, and faintly in the air I could still smell the bug spray. Honestly, maybe it would have been less painful to get eaten to death by mosquitos. 

“Lady Kagome said the spray keeps bugs away. Rin was itchy and asked Lady Kagome to spray Rin too. Please don’t be mad!”

I should have been embarrassed that a child had to beg for my life. That I was so terrified that I couldn’t do more than look into the face of my soon to be murderer.

The dark red slowly faded from his eyes, the gold returning, but he still looked incredibly pissed, and the fangs had yet to shrink in size yet.

I saw him glance over, and than the bug spray was ripped from my grip. 

“Dammit Kagome! I told you not to spray that shit. Why the hell do you never listen you big idiot.” Inuyasha was next to me, helping me sit up, but his gaze never left his brother. 

Sesshomaru was staring at the can in his hand, turning it this way and that. Eventually his finger found the tip and a small amount of spray was released. He almost looked like he might gag, he practically jumped five feet from it.

“This concoction is foul. Is it poison?” he mumbled staring at the spray. 

“It may as well be,” Inuyasha answered back before standing up, dragging my lifeless feeling body up with him. Shippo, Sango and Miroku had then entered the area we were in, looking confused as they tried to take in the situation.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the spray, before looking back at Inuyasha and I. A slow smirk grew on his face. Let me just say for the record, there was absolutely nothing handsome about it. NOTHING.

He was suddenly in front of us, the can raised, and then the cold spray was all over us. I quickly covered my face so none of it got into my eyes, but Inuyasha was not as lucky. He breathed in a large whiff of the stuff before falling over gagging and vomiting. 

“Miko. Turn.” Like a marionette, I turned at his command, cringing as Inuyasha continued to vomit. That alone could be my punishment. I could feel the cool crispness of the spray on my back, my arms, and then my legs. 

There was a slightly burning sensation as they came in contact with the bites on my legs, but it quickly faded, and I couldn’t help but sigh with relief. 

Glancing at the ground, Inuyasha had finally passed out, ears twitching. Thankfully, he had missed the puddle of his own making, however it seemed some of his hair hadn’t been so lucky. I prayed a quick apology to him. 

Somehow, I knew he wasn’t going to let this one go anytime soon. 

Looking up, I watched as Sesshomaru walked over to Rin. Without thinking, I followed. For a moment, he lifted the can to spray her with it but I called out to him, requesting he wait.

He hesitated, before turning to look at me. I once again had Rin spread out her arms, before covering her sensitive eyes with my hand. Looking back up to him, I nodded, letting him know that we were ready.

He quirked that eyebrow up for a second, before gently spraying her, making sure to get her arms, kimono and legs well covered. I then had her turn around, softly picking up her hair as if it was in a pony tail so her neck was exposed. The spraying continued. 

Rin giggled, the tingling sensation feeling strange to her but not painful. “It smells funny,” She commented, but otherwise she was relaxed. 

Our journey was uneventful after that. Not a single bite to be had. 

Lets just say Inuyasha wasn’t quite as happy about it. He had spent hours passed out on Kirara, painful groaning coming from him. I couldn’t help but glance at Sesshomaru, who seemed smug as he pridefully walked at the front.

There was not one doubt in my mind that giving Inuyasha a hard time had been his intention the moment he realized how Inuyasha felt about the spray. Talk about brotherly love. 

It had taken days to reach the eastern side of the western lands. Sesshomaru always taking his group a little deeper in the woods than us when it was time for bed. He seemed quite fond of his personal space, and didn’t seem to want us intruding during the delicate hours of the night.

Soon I could sense the presence of a sacred jewel shard a short distance away. We were close.  
Sesshomaru ordered Ah-un and Jaken to stay behind with Rin. A part of me wanted to stay with the young girl, slightly worried about leaving her alone in the forest with only a dragon to rely on (Again, did Jaken really count?!) 

Looking at Shippo, I quietly asked if he would stay with her. 

“But Kagome, I wanna go with you.” He looked at me with those big green eyes, and I bit my lip, not liking the idea of leaving him, but knowing that it could be dangerous where we were going. Who knew what we could be up against.

“Shippo, I know you want to come, but look at Rin. She will be so lonely and scared by herself. She needs a big brave fox demon to keep an eye on her. Can you do that for me?” Shippo always loved a chance to prove how brave he was, even though he truly was a big scaredy cat. 

Thinking about it for a moment, he nodded, a small smile forming on his face. “Okay Kagome, I’ll make sure nothing happens to Rin while you guys are gone.” I couldn’t stop the surge of pride I felt before giving him a big hug.

“Thank you Shippo! You are a big help.” With his chest and tail proudly puffed up, he walked back over to Rin, who giggled and grabbed his hand, already leading him off to a nearby flower field that Rin knew was nearby. 

It was hard to miss the slight blush on his cheeks. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that he was going to enjoy his time alone with the pretty human girl.

Turning around, I saw his majesty staring at me, his poker face deeply in place, before turning around and heading off. 

The shikon shard aura became stronger the closer we got, and clenching my bow, I had the sneaking suspicion that this battle would be a little different than before. Looking at Lord Sesshomaru’s back, I felt that suspicion strengthen. 

“Kagome!!! Hurry up already! I need to brush my teeth sis!” 

I snapped out of memories of the past, realizing I was now sitting in cold bath water, my hair still soaked with conditioner. Hurriedly I washed up, yelling that I would be out in a minute.

Drying quickly and getting dressed, I opened the door, seeing my now teenage brother standing there, waiting impatiently.

“Geez! Did you die in there or something?” He asked before shoving around me. I sighed. Brothers. Can’t live with them. Can’t live without them. I smiled at the now closed door, before making my way back to my room, my hair now wonderfully clean and in need of a good brushing.

 

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to keep you all hanging. If you hadn’t guessed already, there will be future clues to Sesshomaru’s disappearance in Kagome’s memories. I was honestly just gonna go ahead and write it out, but then I thought, you know what, we need some comedy! Not to mention, who doesn’t love a little sadistic Sesshomaru every now and then.

I won’t lie, I have seen bug repellant used in other kagomexsesshomaru fanfictions. I did my best though to make sure I made this chapter my own, so please don’t think I was trying to copy off of someone else. If you haven’t read this already, Bite Me, was an AMAZING inspiration and I just loved the idea of it.

Please make sure to review!!! Reviews make a happy author. Reviews make an author update A LOOOOOOOT faster (Ahem 50+ followers) Also, I love when you guys post ideas in the reviews. I may not always use them, but they could inspire ideas for other fanfictions. Please be sure to favorite and follow as well!


	6. A Tough Pill to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 6: A Tough Pill to Swallow

It is always strange coming home. Having a well built roof over my head had become foreign to me in a way that was hard to explain. 

There was no longer that fear for what goes bump in the night here, and yet my body still tensed with apprehension if the wind blew too hard, or if Souta’s video games became especially loud.

I found my eyes wandering every corner of my room, incredibly wary and suspicious. When did it become impossible to sleep without a night light on, afraid of the monsters in my closet? When did I start feeling scared when Inuyasha was no longer around, my big crude doggy protector?

I laid in my cozy bed for what felt like hours, clean sheets and warm blankets surrounding me, the picture of comfort, feeling like a four year old kid who needed her mama to tell her everything would be alright.

The loneliness was unbearable. 

Sighing, knowing that peaceful dreams weren’t coming my way tonight, I got up and turned on my light. May as well do something productive I guess. 

My book bag which looked so forlorn and empty was put on my desk, and I got to work getting the essentials. Clean clothes were slowly folded and put away with care, medications were inventoried and I made a mental note to restock on tylenol and Ibuprofen. This last trip had completely torn through my supply.

Quietly, I snuck out of my room, the hallway closet holding everything a girl who was time traveling to the less convenient past needed. Big bottles of new shampoo, conditioner and soap. Seriously, I have the best mom ever.

Next, I raided the kitchen, making simple sandwiches and grabbing a few containers of beef and chicken broth. They were great to make stews with when Inuyasha came back with a successful hunt. Apparently mama’s potato garden was doing well, and I grabbed a few of those as well from the counter.

Nothing was safe this night. Packs of tea bags were snatched, a small bag of rice confiscated, the first aid kit restored to its former glory. 

Gratefully I nibbled on some onigiri that had been lovingly packed in the fridge. 

Gone were the days of needing text books on my travels, high school becoming an impossible ideal when you were battling evil half demons for mysterious broken jewels that turned docile beasts into wild crazy maniacs. 

Maybe one day I would try to get my GED. I mean, we had to defeat Naraku eventually…right? 

Thoughts of Shippo, and now Rin, had me walking outside to the old storehouse we kept on the shrine grounds. Mama was a notorious pack rat, and always loved keeping our old things. The night was pitch-black, as it was still probably around 2 in the morning.

I’d barely caught an hour or two of sleep and at this rate it just felt unnecessary. 

Clicking on the old hanging light, I looked at all the boxes neatly packed away. Finding some with my name on them, I started tearing through them. By the fifth box I found what I was looking for. 

Blue cloth with white flowers and gold butterflies laid in my lap, a matching gold and white obi rested on top. I remember the first time I wore this, back in fourth grade. My mom had spent all summer making this kimono for me, just in time for a festival. 

I couldn’t for the life of me remember which one, only knowing that I absolutely adored it and had wore it every time we went to the grocery store for weeks. 

Fondly I stroked the cloth. It should fit Rin okay. I wasn’t much taller than her at that age. It didn’t take long to find small socks and soft brown leather boots that could possibly fit a young ten year old girl. They had been my favorite when I was around her age.

Even Souta’s childhood boxes weren’t safe. My raid ended with a slinky, toy soldiers, my favorite doll, Chico-chan, a small white dog stuffed animal, and a few board games. I even found some thin textbooks from grade school about basic math and grammar. 

Satisfied with my newly acquired treasures, I put the boxes away (mama would have killed me if I didn’t after all) and walked back to the house. 

For a moment, I considered getting back in my nice warm bed. Inuyasha had told me to relax and not worry, but it didn’t seem like sleep would be very forthcoming. 

Without another thought, my book bag straps were on my shoulders, and I opened my door. Like magic, mama was waiting for me on the other side, her eyes sad but understanding, her hands holding a bento box that I hadn’t seen while I was rummaging through the kitchen.

“I figured you wouldn’t stay long. You’ve been anxious ever since you got home and I knew you would probably leave tonight. Lets walk to the well together, okay?” her smile was warm, and instantly my arms wrapped around her. 

How could I ever be so lucky to have such an amazing mom? How could it be that I could be gone for months at a time, and it was like nothing changed? She still knew me like the back of her hand, and though I’m sure she wished I stayed longer, she never once questioned it.

I felt her warm fingers stroking my hair, her murmurs of love in my ear and had to swallow a choked sob. Not all mothers were loving, I understood that, having seen some of the worst humanity had to offer.

I could only hope to be as great of a mom as her one day.

Holding hands, we walked the dim path to the bone eaters well. Buyo meowed sadly as I gave him one last final ear scratch before I left the house. He knew as well as everyone else that most likely I would not return soon.

There was also the possibility that I might not return at all. I tried not to think too hard about that.

“Kagome, I know that there are things you need to do on that side, that your friends are waiting for you, but can you just promise me something?” I looked at my mother, my head tilted questioningly at her. She offered a small smile and once more her fingers were sweetly caressing my hair.

“What is it mama?” 

“Just promise me that when things get too hard, and you don’t know what to do or even if you just need someone to talk to, that you know that I will always listen. I can’t say that I will understand what you are going through but I love you, will always love you, and I will be here waiting for you whenever you need me.”

“I’ll remember…always.”

Was it possible to love your mom this much? Shouldn’t I feel like a terrible daughter, coming home only for a few hours before once more being drawn back to another place and time. 

The jump through the well however cleared my mind. My thoughts wouldn’t be at ease till I made sure everyone was okay with my own eyes.

I knew without a doubt Inuyasha would come for me, that he would notice my entrance back to his world. I barely made it to the top of the well before a familiar clawed hand was pulling me out, his silver hair glowing from the gentle light of the moon.

“Kagome, I told you to stay over there and rest.” He honestly didn’t sound that bent out of shape about it. I didn’t even have to think as my arms wrapped tiredly around his neck, strong warm hands that had just moments before pulled me into this quiet night, now grabbing my thighs as I laid on his back.

“I couldn’t sleep. Had to come back,” I mumbled in his neck. Suddenly, my world was at peace. His familiar scent filled my nose, the gentle rocking of his steps eased my soul, and slowly, I faded away into peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha gently woke me when we arrived at Kaede’s hut. Sluggishly, I crawled off his back and without a moment to think about it, I snuggled in with the children, sticky fingers and cold noses greeting me.

Softly, I stroked their hair, placing motherly kisses on their foreheads as they returned back to their sleep. This must be what it felt like to be a mom. Those thoughts lulled me to sleep, and soon I was following them to the world of dreams.

He was there again. His face perfect, eyes of shimmering gold, that hair of fine silver silk. I really need to stop dreaming about him. I looked at him, smiling, a blissful warmth filling my entire body.

Why did this demon make me so happy? He was Inuyasha’s cruel older half brother. The same brother who had tried to kill my friend time and time again.These dreams though never showed the cruelty he was capable of.

I wondered if even Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru could laugh. That he could teach you lessons about even the smallest things? Did I want him to know? To know the love his brother should have showed his own flesh and blood, was given to a small human girl?

“Rin, do not run ahead.” His voice never changed, always consistently stern.   
Feeling mischievous, I ran ahead. No longer were my thoughts my own. They were now that of the body I currently resided in. 

I just felt like I was bursting with energy and wanted Lord Sesshomaru to play with me. 

Lately he had been lost in his own thoughts and I wanted him to not think about such serious things. Perhaps I would find some beautiful flowers to distract him with? Satisfied with the idea, I set off on a mission to find the perfect flower that Lord Sesshomaru would appreciate.

“Foolish child! Lord Sesshomaru told you not to run off. Come back here!” Even Jaken’s anger would not distract me from my mission. 

Gleefully Rin spotted a bush of thick white flowers in the foliage, slightly off the trail we had been following. Without a thought I stepped toward the sweet smelling white flowers, the aroma filling the air. Subconsciously I couldn’t help but recognize them as gardenias. My mother loved them.

The snap echoed through the air before I could even register what had happened. The pain in my right leg so surprising and excruciating, I screamed as if my life depended on it. 

I fell over, and with wide eyes, I stared as a metal wolf trap that was logged tightly just above my ankle, the copper scent of my blood becoming a nauseating combination with the flowers.

Lord Sesshomaru was at my side within a second, his eyes as red as my blood. I could barely focus, only able to scream, hot tears burning against my cheeks. I just wanted the pain to end. Even death would be an easier fate.

“RIN!” his voice was a command, I bit my hand to try to stop the screaming, but it only ended up choking me. I buried my face in his haori, screaming into his chest. The pain was starting to ebb, the adrenaline taking over. 

Even so, I clawed at his knees, my whole body shaking as I tried to focus on his voice. Deep grumbles were vibrating in his chest, the sensation soothing despite the pain. His lips were against my ear, those strange sounds, only a whisper, filled my entire being with a sense of peace.

His arm wrapped around me, and slowly the shaking stopped, only becoming a slight seizing tremor every few moments. I closed my eyes and just breathed, taking in his scent, the heaviness of his hair on my shoulder, the way the sounds had become almost like a song. 

His hand was on my foot, and before I could beg him not to, the trap was snapped back open, and the screaming started again. I begged him to make the pain stop, to chop off my foot, to have mercy.

Never had I experienced so much pain. Even living with humans had never been this painful. Not even when I had been ripped apart by the wolves had I screamed so hard. The tears wouldn’t stop. I thought I might do myself a favor and drown myself with them. 

His hand was once more on my foot, those blissful rumbles soothing in my ear, sharp fangs tenderly nipping my ear lobes as his hand glowed a bluish green. The sensation was strange, as if a icy chill was wrapping around my foot.

Within seconds the bleeding had stopped, my foot now numb despite the gaping teeth marks that now claimed my small pale flesh.

Lord Jaken was next to me, his hand gently taking one of mine. For once he was quiet, his eyes big with concern yet he held his tongue, only giving me his support. My screams finally died down to sobs, and soon they became hiccups.

Still the dog demon held me, still he hummed his language in my ear, his nose now nuzzling my hair and cheek. I gasped for air between my hiccups, trying to gain control over my body. Faintly, I heard Jaken whispering to me to breath. 

It was easier said than done, but finally I got the hang of it, my breath finally becoming easier, the pounding in my chest becoming more steady. 

“Rin,” his voice was soft, but there was an undertone to it. He was not pleased. He told me not to run ahead but I had done so anyways. 

I could only whimper, my head burying deeper into his haori. I had only wanted to pick him pretty flowers. I had only wanted Lord Sesshomaru to pay attention to me. Yet I had disobeyed him, my foot proof of my lack of sense. 

“Rin, look at me,” his voice was different now, and I couldn’t resist looking up. His eyes, which were always such a radiant gold, were still a deep shade of red, his canines curving out his mouth. It was rare to see him anything less than perfect and yet, I still did not feel afraid. 

His arm brought me closer to him as he stood up, my body held in the crook of his arm. I remembered the first time he held me this way. When he brought me back from the dead. The day he became my Lord. 

“You will survive this Rin. You will be strong.” His words, so softly spoken with that firm baritone gave me courage, his grip on me brought me strength. The tears stopped, the air returned to my lungs, and the sweet scent of flowers filled my senses.

Looking at my foot, it looked mutilated, but it would heal, the pain would fade, but the memory would last forever. I would survive this, I would learn from this. Nodding quietly, I smiled up at him. 

His eyes shimmered back to that soothing gold, his hold on me firm as he began walking away. For several days and nights he carried me despite Ah-Un being more than capable, Jaken finding herbs and bandages to help heal my leg properly.

Soon I could tenderly walk. Not long after I could run. No longer did I run in front of my Lord, instead trusting him to keep us safe, heeding his judgement. Looking at the scar on my foot, I smiled fondly. 

I vowed that Lord Sesshomaru would never see me cry again. That I would be strong. That I would get up on my two strong feet and survive, because he believed I could. That was all I needed.

I awoke gasping for air, pushing the blankets out of the way as I looked at my ankles. There was not a scar in sight, the flesh unblemished and perfect. I sighed in relief before looking at the legs next to mine.

Rin’s right leg had bright white scarring that I had never noticed before. Some of the skin was even indented where the teeth of the trap had been. Tentatively I reached out and lightly brushed my fingers against it.

“It aches a little when the weather gets cold,” guiltily I looked up, seeing Rin’s soft brown eyes staring at me. Laying back down with her, I curled my arms around her small body, pulling her close to my heart.

“It felt painful,” I whispered to her. It was honestly amazing that her leg had healed as well as it did. The fact it didn’t get infected was a small miracle. Something told me Sesshomaru’s strange poison had something to do with that. 

Rin just nodded, small fingers gripping my shirt like a lifeline.

He could have left her there. Could have scoffed at her weak human body. Yet he had been kind, or at least, as kind as Sesshomaru could manage. It was obvious he was fond of her, that he was incredibly patient. 

There was so much about this man that I had no idea about. Before I met Rin, I just thought of him as a heartless beast of a man that wanted to kill the love of my life over some sword. 

Yet as I thought of Rin, of the kindness he so awkwardly showed her, I knew it was much more than that.

Did he learn how to coax a child from his father? They said boys behaved like their dad when they grew up. He was strangely fascinated with teaching Rin, even if the lesson was painful. 

Was that why he had wanted the sword? He was already incredibly powerful. He didn’t need a sword to prove that. Maybe his reasons for wanting Tessaiga had been more sentimental then that. 

How many times had I cried because Souta had taken something from my room that belonged to our father. There were times I would be down right cruel to get something back. My younger brother never understood how important they were because he had never known father. 

He couldn’t miss someone he had never met. At least, not the way I did.

I couldn’t help but remember when Souta had broke dad’s pocket watch when he was about 5. I had ignored him for weeks. That same smashed up watch was still in my closet, hidden inside a box on the top shelf. 

Sure it wasn’t exactly the same thing, the whole Sesshomaru’s father slept with Inuyasha’s mother probably didn’t help things either, but in some small way, I could understand his point of view.

“Hey Rin, can I tell you something?” Rin looked at me her eyes held this cute curious glow. Her only reply was a small hmm, still tired from just waking up.

“I know your worried about Sesshomaru and he means a lot to you. I just want you to know if you ever want to talk or be upset, I’ll listen. That if there is ever anything you need help with, you can always ask me, okay?” 

For a moment she seemed to think about this, before smiling and nodding her head. It wasn’t hard to tell why Sesshomaru was so fond of her. Her personality was infectious. She brought out this instinctual need to protect her.

“Kagome…can Rin stay with you…till Lord Sesshomaru gets back?” Her question made me tense and I couldn’t help but look around the hut. Inuyasha was no where to be found. 

The idea had been to let her stay in the village with Kaede until her demon lord returned, but it was starting to become clear to me that there was no way he had just lost track of time.

I had returned back to this time after only being away for a few hours, thinking constantly of the little ones, of my friends, of Sesshomaru and his strange disappearance. The idea of leaving her here was painful. I was already so attached to her and it had been barely three days.

So I nodded, knowing i would somehow convince Inuyasha to let her come with us. She had Ah-Un after all. He seemed like a competent guardian. Besides, who knew what Sesshomaru would do if the village tried to keep him away from the child. 

It was best she stayed with us, though that did mean we had one extra mouth to feed. It also meant one more child to keep an eye on. 

Her happy scream wiped away any indecision I had as she wrapped her arms around my neck, practically bouncing with joy. Shippo, finally awake, also couldn’t hide his excitement. Inuyasha chose that moment (of course) to walk in. 

“What the heck is going on in here? You trying to wake the dead or something?” he asked, his dog ears twitching in irritation.

This is the part where I should pull him aside and explain the situation and somehow convince him that Rin should stay with us.

“Kagome said Rin could stay with us!” Shippo shouted, his tail practically wagging, his attempt at hiding his joy was seriously lacking.

Well, there goes that idea. One look at Inuyasha’s face told me that I was in big BIG trouble. 

“She did, did she?” he asked, his eyes slanting in my direction. 

Apparently I needed to take a note from Sesshomaru’s book, and start teaching these kids a few lessons of my own. Starting with discretion. I couldn’t stop the heavy sigh from escaping. 

Giving Inuyasha my best smile, I got up, shifting my pajamas back in place. Grabbing his arm, I forcefully dragged him out of the hut of happily screaming children. 

“Soooo, gonna explain what happened in there.” He tugged me towards the outskirts of the village, no longer being dragged at my pace. I sighed again, wondering how this conversation was going to go.

“Rin asked if she could stay with us. I didn’t think leaving her in the village was a good idea. So I thought maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea for her to come with us.” Thats right Kagome, play it cool. Don’t take no for an answer! Stick to your guns!

“Okay.” we continued walking, no destination really in mind. For a moment, my mind blanked. Okay? What did okay mean? Did he just…agree with me…again? No arguments. No tantrums? 

Looking at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye, I assessed him, wondering if somehow he was pulling my chain. 

“Okay as in…she can stay with us?” Can’t judge a girl for double checking. I mean, Inuyasha was NEVER this accommodating. His answer usually ran along the lines of “You didn’t even ask me first!” or better yet “Who the hell died and put you in charge.” You can tell why I was just a little bit suspicious.

“It’s too dangerous for her to stay here. Who knows what that bastard would do if he came here looking for her.” Wow he really had thought the same as I did on the subject, except for the whole bastard comment. That of course was just purely Inuyasha right there. 

We came to the middle of the village, the men still working on some of the houses, while others helped the women in the field finish making more draining areas for the excess water from the recent storm. 

People gave me strange looks at my odd attire which I gracefully ignored. Everything I wore was odd to them. So what if they saw me in my pajamas. It was a heck of a lot more decent than my school uniform. 

“So you are okay with it? Her coming with us?” I fumbled with the drawstrings of my pants, unsure even though he already gave me his answer.

“What do you want from me woman?! I said yes didn’t I?” I couldn’t stop the smile on my face, or the quick squeeze of thanks to his arm before turning around. I looked over my shoulder for a moment, watching those dog ears of his give away his embarrassment. 

“Thanks Inuyasha! You won’t regret this!” I cheered before turning around, deciding ignoring his mumbled “I already have” comment. It was time for this girl to get dressed and show the kids what I brought them.

Getting out the kimono, I was practically swaying with delight as I brought it over to Rin. For a moment, she stared at the kimono in confusion. Her eyes stared at the pretty cloth, before looking back up at me.

I saw her fingers clutch her kimono at the knees, the knuckles practically turning white. 

“Do… you not like it?” I asked, suddenly unsure. I had expected her to be excited. This reaction however was…unexpected. 

“Rin thinks it is very pretty its just…” for a moment she was quiet, just staring down at her lap. Maybe I was being a little too pushy about this? I couldn’t just expect her to always react the way I expected. 

She was a kid after all. A kid who had caught the attention of a cold hearted demon lord. She had unpredictable practically beaming off her forehead. 

“Rin got this kimono from Lord Sesshomaru,” she finally said, and just like that I understood. 

Giving up her kimono to her was like giving up on Sesshomaru. I couldn’t help but remember my father’s pocket watch, the glass broken, the hands no longer moving to the beat of time, still hidden in my closet where no one could take it from me.

I couldn’t say I wasn’t disappointed. I had been so eager to dress her up, to change her, when she wasn’t ready for that yet. 

She didn’t need a new kimono or new boots. She needed Sesshomaru. Or at least, what she had left of him. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and buried the feelings that rose up in me. A part of me was jealous of him, jealous that he had such a strong hold of this girl. Jealous that I wanted a bond that strong. Jealousy was a disgusting pill to swallow.

“I understand,” I finally said, before smiling. “I still want you to have this. You’ll need a change of clothes every now and than, it is going to get cold soon. Wear it when you are ready, okay?” I said, gently pushing the clothes to her.

She returned a shy smile, tentatively grabbing the clothes, cocking her head slightly at the strange boots.

“They are to keep your feet warm. These were my favorites when I was your age.” She continued to stare at them. Something told me she wouldn’t wear them anytime soon. Oh well. 

“What did you get meeeeee?” Shippo cried, finally getting impatient. I couldn’t help but laugh before bringing out the treasures I had found him. He stayed long enough to say thank you, practically putting Koga to shame with how quickly he ran out with his new found toys. 

I shook my head before getting out the grammar book I had found. I honestly wasn’t sure how Rin would feel about learning. Her strong reaction to the kimono making me slightly more cautious.

“Rin this is a book from my home. I used it when I was a girl to learn how to read and write. Did you possibly want to learn?”

Worst comes to worst I could just teach Shippo, though he wasn’t exactly what you call a very focused student. Unless of course it came to tricking people. Then he was all ears. 

Her eyes practically lit up in excitement and she nodded quickly.

“Rin can learn how to write Lord Sesshomaru’s name?” She asked sweetly. I couldn’t stop my smile from taking over my face.

“I can teach you something even better!” Pulling out one of my old small notebooks, I gave it to her. The pages were blank. “What is it?” 

“It’s a diary. You can write what happens every day, so that way when you see him again, you can read this to him, and he won’t feel like he missed out.” 

Lets just say Rin was very eager after that, already begging for a lesson. I decided we could start by drawing characters. Shippo eventually joined us, his penmanship surprisingly good. Apparently those crayons really paid off. 

I couldn’t help but wonder how Sesshomaru would feel about me teaching his ward how to read and write. Women in this time weren’t exactly rewarded for their intellect in this era. In fact, women younger than fifteen were usually married, sometimes already had a kid or two.

Looking at Rin, I couldn’t help but feel slightly worried. What if Sesshomaru decided to marry her off to some human lord? Did women even get a choice on who they wanted to marry? Rin seemed content in just following Sesshomaru for the rest of her life.

Would he be angry at filling her head with strange ideas. Frowning, I couldn’t help but feel agitated. Well if he didn’t like it than he must be a coward. Scared of a girl who could be just as smart as a man. 

Some part of me deep deep down prayed that this would not be the case.

Deciding that I didn’t give a damn what he thought, we continued to sketch out characters, slowly sounding them out and explaining what words they could appear in. 

It was late morning before Kaede came in, requesting aid in finding some herbs. The children cheerfully volunteered, grateful to stretch their legs. 

Sango and Miroku found us shortly after near the stream a small distance away from the village. There was an epidemic of sore throats sweeping through the village, brought on by the change in weather. We were collecting Gayfeathers, the roots of the rosy purple flowers invaluable this time of year. 

“Inuyasha is considering heading north soon. We heard rumors from some travelers that a strong demon appeared that way before the storm. Its worth a try to check it out.”

A part of me was sad that we weren’t heading West. Looking at Rin, I could tell she felt the same, but unfortunately, the jewels and Naraku were our priority. The other part of me was slightly happy that we would keep Rin a bit longer.

Sighing I got up, my basket already half full. It had been nice to just hang out in the village and relax, but unfortunately the jewel shards were not going to collect themselves. We had a job to accomplish. 

It was time to get back on the road again.

 

Hi everyone! Hope you liked my most recent update. I honestly had this idea for Rin’s dream for a long time now. I know it seems cruel to put a little girl through something like that, but lets just face it, walking around feudal era Japan isn’t a walk in the park. Shit happens. 

I love bringing out Sesshomaru’s fatherly side (and no I didn’t have ANY intention of making this a RinxSesshomaru fic so please don’t misconstrue anything.) Yes I know Kagome is still acting normally around Inuyasha. That isn’t going to change. I like their strong relationship…I just like Kagome with Sesshomaru more lol!!!

Please make sure to favorite, follow, AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS. Just note I write every chapter a week before I post it, and if I have to hold the chapter ransom I will (okay not really but let me feel powerful for 5 seconds.) Well, see you next week!


	7. Dreams of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western Lord has disappeared, leaving Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un to fend for themselves. Kagome unexpectedly finds Rin and invites her to join their group. While on the lookout for Rin's cold demon protector, Kagome finds herself sharing Rin's dreams and finding herself slowly realizing that there is a lot more to the taiyoukai than meets the eye. SXK reviews are appreciated!

Is it possible to miss a person you’ve barely met? To miss their laughter, even though it was never meant for you? To crave their attention, when you had never once even tried to earn it?

 

It was a strange dilemma. One I was not sure I knew how to handle. It had been a month now of traveling with our new comrades, every day harder than the previous one. I had become addicted to sleep, and it had nothing to do with my aching feet.

 

His eyes shimmered in that fascinating way that I couldn’t seem to stop staring at. Light trickled through the openings of the forest, casting shadows in a way that made him seem as if he was not of this world. As if his very being glowed and fed off the sun itself.

 

He was leading us through a deer trail, a small stream could be seen up ahead. It was odd, how familiar the setting was. As if I, Kagome, had been here before. Then again, our group travelled so much, I suppose it was possible.

 

Suddenly we stopped at the stream, a strong wind breaking through the area. If I had not been paying attention, I would not have noticed the tentative sniff he took of the wind, or his eyes widening slightly as the scent told him secrets I would never know.

 

“Jaken. Stay with Rin.” It was always like that. One moment we would be walking without a care, the next, we were alone, his presence needed else where. It was always sudden. He’d just disappear, as if he were smoke.

 

“But milord, where are you going?” Jaken always seemed to ask this question. Didn’t he ever learn that Lord Sesshomaru hated being questioned by silly imps? Perhaps he had been stepped on one too many times, his brain cells too far gone to regenerate?

 

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru walked around the imp, for once not punishing his minion for his impudence. With a gentleness that was rare even in these dreams Rin and I shared, Sesshomaru knelt in front of me, sharp claws stroking my hair in a comforting sort of way.

 

“This Sesshomaru is needed at the eastern border of the West. Rin, stay here. Do not leave this forest until my return. It isn’t safe.” I could feel my tiny heart clench even though I couldn’t understand why.

 

It was normal for Sesshomaru to leave. He always came back. Always. So why did it seem as if this was goodbye. As I smiled and nodded my head wishing him well, why did it feel like I wanted to kick and scream and beg him not to go.

 

Why did it feel like I had once more lost my voice, right when it mattered the most?

 

I remember the way his eyes sparkled in pride when I behaved just as he had wished. The way the callouses of his palm felt against my face as he held it, his thumb caressing my cheek in a way that made my heart tighten with happiness.

 

The smell of his hair, which always carried the scent of spicy cardamom and smoky vanilla, its silvery sheen whipping around freely in the wind.

 

And then in a flash of light, he was gone.

The world seemed to darken without his presence. The sounds of the wind moving through the trees, the cheerful cheeps of baby birds all of sudden vanishing. Looking around, Jaken and Ah-Un were no longer next to me.

 

Actually I was no longer me. No that wasn’t right. Looking at my very familiar hands, clothes that were very much mine, I knew that I was in fact me again. Why was the thought strangely disappointing?

 

Had I finally got to the end of Rin’s cycle of dreams? So why did my own dream suddenly feel so cold and terrifying?

 

It was as if I stood in a giant void, the darkness wrapping around me from all sides. Silence had never seemed so noisy.

 

“Rin?” I called out, wondering if she could hear me. Sometimes when I would dream of home, she would later tell me that she had watched through my eyes. Was she watching now? This didn’t seem like a memory though. Would she be able to visit this dream, unable to invade this darkness?

 

A glowing golden orb of light was suddenly sparkling from the pocket of my jeans. Tentatively I grabbed it, holding it up to my face to look at it more closely.

 

It was small, no bigger than a marble really, but its light was so undeniably pure. Its scent, the incredible mix of flowers, honey, the sharpness of great pine, and that little whiff of wonder a dead give away to whom it belonged to.

 

“Rin?” I whispered. The only response I earned was the glow becoming impossibly brighter for a moment, before fading back to its normal radiance.

 

What a strange dream this was. Could Rin be having the same dream? Was I an orb instead? Strange dream indeed.

 

Looking around, a pink light in the distance seemed to respond to Rin’s aura, and it pulsed in greeting. Unsure what else to do, I walked towards it, ignoring the strange feeling in my gut that I should turn around.

 

That I didn’t want to know what the light would show me in this darkness.

 

It felt like forever before I finally reached the light. For a moment, it seemed as if it would blind me, pulsing in a beat that felt strangely familiar. It took me a few minutes to realize the cadence of the light was the very same as what was beating inside my chest.

 

This energy, so incredibly bright and brilliant in this darkness, was my own. It was my very soul, in its purest form.

 

“What are you doing here? Are you lost?” I joked, reaching out to touch it. It practically purred to life at my touch, as if it were a beast of my own making. Why did I feel as if I was suddenly reuniting with a piece of me that I had never known I’d lost?

 

Looking up, I saw a very familiar looking arrow, suspended in the middle of spiritual energy. It was shaking violently, as if someone was holding it against its will. I could feel my head tilt in confusion, trying to understand what was going on.

 

As if in slow motion, I followed the point of the arrow, realizing that the pink aura was being drawn from it.

 

The only thing I could remember was wicked red eyes, so full of soulful hatred and thirst for vengeance, staring right back at me. The force of it tore a scream right out of my throat.

 

It was the most terrifying way to wake up. When your body was trying catch up with your mind, your voice choking inside your throat, your nails digging into your palms so hard they bled.

 

The only thing more terrifying than waking up and thinking you were dying, was waking up to sound of Rin screaming, as if her very soul was being drawn out of her small body. Instinct took over, and I was holding her, my screams echoing hers.

 

I felt as if we had died together. As if that terrifying monster was slashing through me with his demonic energy.

 

Warm arms wrapped around us, familiar and strong, breaking through my terror with no effort at all. Desperately, I gasped for air, but the screams felt as if they were stuck inside my chest, needing release.

 

“KAGOME!!!”His voice was powerful, demanding, and oh so achingly Inuyasha. The fight suddenly faded out of my body, the rush of adrenaline finally released, and without another thought I fell bonelessly in his arms, oddly comforted by my hiccups, the burning of tears on my cheeks.

 

It wasn’t real. It was just a dream. An awful terrifying dream. Rin’s screams broke me from my relief, and with energy I didn’t know I had, I hugged her tighter, my spiritual energy wrapping around us like a blanket, pulsing the beat of my racing heart beat.

 

Inuyasha only held us tighter. After all, he knew better than anyone, that my holy powers would never harm him. They only harmed evil after all. He would never be evil to me, never in a million years.

 

Rin’s screams finally quieted, turning into choked sobs, before finally her eyes blinked tearfully. Soothingly I brushed her hair, whispering to her that things were okay. That we were fine. That we were safe.

 

She only cried harder, burying herself into my shirt. I looked up at Inuyasha, unsure what exactly to do. I could see the others coming over, wary concern masking their faces. Never had a nightmare felt so real.

 

Clawed hands gently stole Rin from my grasp, her small body barely seen beyond the safety of his fire rat robes. Raspy humming filled the air, a strange lullaby in a language that for a momentI didn’t recognize.

 

Rin did though. Lord Sesshomaru had hummed a similar tune to her once. I dreamt about it last week. Loud cries soon quieted into gasping sobs. Before long she was snuggled deep under his chin, rumbling in tune as if she knew the song by heart.

 

It made me wonder how often Sesshomaru had hummed this specific melody to her. Or how Inuyasha seemed to know it too.

 

When the song ended, Rin begun to weep again, though now it was slightly more controlled.

 

“Lord….Lord Sesshomaru,” her whimpering pulled at my heart. Unable to stand it, I went to her, gently rubbing her back and brushing her hair.

 

“I’m sorry Rin. That dream was really scary. You are safe here. We won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” Beneath my fingertips I could feel her still before slowly turning her head toward me.

 

I couldn’t help but take a step back at the look of angry contempt glaring at me from her eyes. Had I said something wrong? Rin had never looked so angry before.

 

“I wasn’t scared. I was sad.” I tilted my head, unsure what to make of her statement. Did we not have the same dream? Had I just assumed?

 

“Who do you think was the beast Kagome? Who do you think those red eyes belonged to? Rin thought you would know them well by now.”

 

For a moment, I just stared at her. Trying to comprehend what she had said. She knew who the demon was? Thinking about those chilling red eyes, those blue green slits, the achingly familiar demonic aura that had threatened to smother me alive with its hate, I suddenly felt sick.

 

No…

 

Absolutely not…

 

I thought back to beautiful golden eyes, of sophisticated, silky silver hair, that baritone that could soothe me into peaceful dreams and happy thoughts. The clawed hands that had gently patted my head.

 

The shudder seemed to start inside me, practically making me convulse as it tried to break free. This was a lie. It was a nightmare. It wasn’t real. What Rin had just stated was wrong. It was just the imagination of a child.

 

 

My feet were moving before I could think about it. All I could feel was this deep need to run away, to get away from reality. The moon was still bright despite how late it probably was. I followed the deer path in front of me, focusing on the branches as they whipped my face and legs.

 

The pain felt good. It was distracting. I kept running, ignoring how my thighs burned and my lungs felt like they would soon burst out of my chest. Those feelings were tolerable. I could live with them.

 

What I couldn’t live with was what that dream had showed me. That Sesshomaru…that I… that he hated me.

 

Lost in that miserable thought, I didn’t even realize how wet the ground had felt, until I tripped on a root and crashed into the cold stream, my scream ripping from me, so filled with pain and self loathing that I couldn’t help but keep screeching. To give these feelings building inside of me an escape.

 

Gasping air into my sore lungs, I could only dig my fingers into the wet ground, scratching at it miserably.

 

He was in pain. That arrow, my soul, was it purifying him? Was I hurting him? It couldn’t be. My powers could only harm evil. No matter how cruel Sesshomaru had been in the beginning, I had come to understand him.

 

Arrogant he may be, evil he was not. There was no way. It had to be a lie. I would never hurt him. Not now. Not ever. He had become like a spirit guardian to me in my dreams. Rin’s dreams.

 

Our dreams.

 

As I thought of all those memories, of his lessons and patience. How over time he had become almost gentle. The beast that had once played a part in my nightmares, was now the man of my dreams.

 

Unable to hold the burning down in my throat any longer I retched into the wet dirt beside me, my eyes closing tightly as hot tears burned down my face. Why had Rin shared her memories of him with me.

 

Why did she make me see him as more than Inuyasha’s ill tempered brother with a father complex? Why did she show me a Sesshomaru that was courageous and cool, when the only dreams he probably had of me was how he was going to kill me when he was released from his prison.

 

The prison of my supposed creation. There was no denying that the soul wrapped around the arrow had been mine. That something was pulling it out and enforcing its will on to him. That this whole time, all these months he’d been missing, it was somehow my fault.

 

That was something I could never live with. Desperately I went to that place inside me that my priestess power resided, mentally taking account of the amount of power that pulsed back at my call.

 

Let him go. Those red eyes flashed back at me. Let him go! That face that previously I hadn’t noticed due to my own fear, those high cheek bones, the stripes, those large fangs glinting in the darkness.

 

LET HIM GO!!!

 

Yet nothing changed. My powers that I had come to know so well only reeled back in confusion. My command lost to it.

 

“Idiot are you trying to get yourself killed! What the hell are you thinking? Screaming your head off like some fucking lunatic!” Inuyasha’s shouts were lost on deaf ears.

 

I could only stare at my shadowy reflection in the water, the madness inside me eating at my soul and mind.

 

“SNAP OUT OF IT!” my faced snapped to the side, the sting to my cheek finally breaking me out of my inner torment. Inuyasha rarely smacked women. Had never smacked me no matter how much I may have deserved it.

 

I could only blink at the sensation. He had barely put any force behind it. If he had well…. I’m pretty sure I would have skipped across the stream like a stone. My mind temporarily cleared, the tears briefly stopping their flow.

 

“Inuyasha?” I questioned, my voice no more than a whisper.

 

Looking up at him, his dog ears pressed tightly against his head, his breathing raspy, golden eyes narrowed with worry, determination…and guilt.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on? Or do I need to beat it out of you?” He asked gruffly but his posture relaxed, obviously not going to pull through with his threat. At least not at the moment.

 

I could only sob quietly, suddenly feeling so small and powerless. So freaking stupid. I could understand so perfectly well what had caused Rin to break down. She was right. It wasn’t fear that had me shaking. It was the helplessness of the situation.

 

Her hero was trapped somewhere. And I, whom she called friend, who she trusted only second to him, was somehow the warden of his prison. She had shared her deepest, darkest thoughts with me, and I, without knowing, had been betraying her this whole time.

 

The very thought made me want to throw up again.

 

A warm hand suddenly grasped mine, the heat from it causing a pin prick sensation. As if I had just come into a warm home after walking through snow.

 

“Kagome. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” When did he get so freaking mature. The thought made my lips twitch into a shadow of a smile. Without my knowing it, years had passed us by.

 

Suddenly our teenage years felt so long ago, we were no longer bickering children.

 

Why did growing up have to suck so freaking bad?

Without thought I stood on shaky legs and trembled towards him. My legs, that only a short while ago ran with what felt like the strength and speed of a cheetah, were now as useless as a newborn calf. 

 

The fire rat robe was wrapped around me in a heartbeat, the warmth instantly rushing through me. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, my soggy pjs dripping cold water off my bare toes.

 

Shivering, I snuggled deeper into his chest, his scent like a sedative, instantly calming my fears. There was nothing Inuyasha couldn’t do. No foe he could not beat. No woman he couldn’t win over. God he was such a jerk.

 

Instead of returning to camp, we traveled deeper into the forest, away from prying ears as he finally found what he was looking for.

 

A tall thick tree that forked out, more that roomy enough for the two of us. For a moment we just sat there in silence, listening to the rustling wind of the night. The nights had become cold, the hum of the summer nights no longer heard, all of mother nature’s little creatures hiding deep in their homes to escape the brisk wind.

 

It was a lonely feeling. Winter would be just around the corner. With it, sickness and death. Famine. Then spring would come, bringing life and color back into our lives.

 

Taking a ragged breath in, I turned to look at Inuyasha’s face, his eyes meeting mine boldly. Questions reflected in them, but I knew for once he was being patient. He knew as well as I did, that at times like these, that I would tell him what he needed to know.

 

I always did. He always listened. Longing for a moment clutched my chest. He made me feel so safe. The familiarity between us burned. I never did well with loneliness. Neither did he.

 

Suddenly his arms tightened around me, my face buried into his neck, his hair blindfolding me from the night.

 

“Don’t do that Kagome. Please … just … don’t.” It felt like a rock had dropped in the pit of my stomach. Rejection, heavy and almost as familiar as his very presence. He may have matured over these past few years, but sometimes I still felt like the jealous 15 year old girl, wanting what I could never have.

 

I swallowed down my bitterness and nodded.

 

This night just plain sucked. I wanted to go home. Wanted to snuggle into my mama’s arms and pretend nothing had happened.

 

Instead I started telling him about the dream I had. It was a well known fact in the group that Rin and I shared dreams. What they were about we usually kept to ourselves. They were private…sacred.

 

I’m certain Rin had seen as many dreams of our adventures as I had seen of hers. I wasn’t sure how well that would sit with Inuyasha. Clamping down that thought, I continued to whisper about what I had seen in the darkness.

 

Who I had seen caged in it.

 

Through the whole tale he remained silent, never interrupting, even as I choked back sobs. The gentle press of his fingers circling my back was the only comfort he offered. I could tell he was thinking hard.

 

“Your sure it was your arrow? Your powers? There isn’t even a shred of doubt?” he finally asked. I could only nod, my throat feeling swollen and sore. Lemon tea sounded really good about now.

 

“Do you know where you were? How your arrow got there?” The answer came to me surprisingly clear. If I hadn’t been so ridiculously distraught over everything, it would have come to me sooner.

 

Every arrow I shot held a bit of my soul, each one had its own signature, as if it were a painting being signed by an artist. I knew exactly when I had fired that particular piece of my powers. It had been the last time I had seen the lord of the west.

 

It had been 6 months ago, on his lands, at a specific demon… at Kanna of the void.

 


	8. Dreams of Sight

I have a new healthy respect for being able to write on a computer. This is my 3rd AND FINAL rewrite of this chapter. God forbid I actually had to rewrite this by hand with paper and pencil. I kept trying to bully my way through this chapter (and the previous chapter), thinking that it had to be written exactly as I had planned. But if there is one thing I hate writing, its boring ass shit. So third time is the charm, I finally got this chapter to the point I could read it over and over and not be bored to death! Please read, follow, favorite, AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 8: Dreams of Sight

I thought in my head a million and one scenarios of what I could do to fix this situation. Yet it seemed as soon as I grasped onto an idea, it seemed to give root to an even worse scenario. Looking at Rin sleeping on Ah-Un, I couldn’t help but sigh.

Since the day I had invited her into this group she had always slept with Shippo and I in my sleeping bag. By the time Inuyasha and I had returned, she already settled in with the two headed dragon, her back turned toward us. 

I could feel my head throb from lack of sleep, but it was nothing compared to the ache in my heart at her need to be alone. I could remember when I had fights with my mom when I was younger. I would hide in my closet and cry until eventually I would miss her and come out on my own. 

She always seemed to know that no matter what I was upset about, that I would eventually overcome it and apologize to her, because nothing compared to that awful feeling of missing your mom. 

But I wasn’t Rin’s mom and this wasn’t something trivial either. The cause behind Sesshomaru’s imprisonment was undoubtedly me. I owed her an apology, yet I didn’t even know what to say. No one knew better than I how much Lord Sesshomaru meant to her.

He was more than a lord to her. He was her father figure. Her hero. When terrible things happened or she was scared or she did something brave, HE was the one she thought of. No one in the whole wide world mattered more than him.

Yet I was somehow responsible for taking him from her. I would be mad at me too if I were her. I would hate me too. Inhaling a watery breath, I dug deeper into my blankets, silent tears burning across my cheeks. 

I missed him too. I wanted to see him so badly it hurt just to think about him. Yet he knew nothing about me other than I was Inuyasha’s shard detector, and I was probably on the top of his list of people to kill when he is free. 

A soft touch to my hair broke me from my morbid thoughts, and for a brief second, I thought it was Inuyasha stroking my hair. Looking up though, I could barely contain my surprise at seeing Rin sitting next to me, her doe brown eyes sad, her opposite arm holding Fluffy, her stuffed white dog that she usually slept with at night.

“Rin is sad too. Rin misses Lord Sesshomaru. Rin knew… Rin knew Lord Sesshomaru wasn’t safe. Lord Sesshomaru has never taken so long to return to Rin and Lord Jaken. Rin knows Kagome would never hurt him on purpose. Kagome always liked seeing Lord Sesshomaru in Rin’s dreams. Rin knows that…that Lord Sesshomaru will be mad at Kagome…but he will also forgive Kagome. Rin forgives Kagome too.”

My arms were around her before I could think and all I could do was cling to her as I bawled. 

She was the one who needed comforting right now, yet here she was, comforting me, when it should have been the other way around. I was supposed to be the adult here. Somehow, this child had pushed away any anger or sadness I had caused her, and gently said all the words I had needed to hear. 

“I’m sorry Rin. I’m really really sorry,” I whispered. She only nodded and snuggled closer to me. Again I was reminded of when I was a little girl. I remember when I would cuddle with my mother and apologize for hurting her. Sometimes she would cry too. I never remembered what the fights were about. Only the memories that my mom, who was always so strong and self reliant, could cry just like I could.

“We will find him. I swear it. We will find him even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth.”

Thankfully that didn’t seem like it would be the case as the next morning we were able to make good time to Kaede’s village. Jaken was already waiting for us there as promised, fast asleep at the entrance of the village. 

“LORD JAKEN!!! WAKE UPPPPPPPP!” Rin shouted, running ahead of all of us at the sight of her impish guardian. 

He woke with a squawk, his eyes practically bugging out of his head at the sudden intrusion on his slumber.

“Rin you stupid child!!! Unhand me now you brat!” Rin only laughed as she picked him up and danced with him in her excitement of their reunion. I couldn’t help but snicker. Eventually he was able to break from her grasp, heaving from the exertion and instantly grabbing his staff that he had dropped.

“Lord Jaken, have you heard any news of Lord Sesshomaru on your journey?” Miroku asked, deciding to quickly get to the root of why we had hastily returned to the village. For a moment, Jaken only muttered about rude humans and their lack of manners before a quick kick to the head from Inuyasha got him talking.

“Aye, I have news regarding Lord Sesshomaru.” Instantly, our group became serious, a foreboding wind blowing through as Jaken began his tale.

“A month ago this loyal servant left to the western lands in hopes of finding milord. The west, which at this time last year was peaceful and prosperous, has grown dangerous in Lord Sesshomaru’s absence.”

“Could the west really change that much since Lord Sesshomaru’s disappearance?” Sango wondered out loud, finding the rapid change a strange occurrence.

“Aye, milord is very diligent in his handling of the west. To you simple humans, he seems to only be wondering the countryside, but milord has many different duties he must attend to, which he usually tends to personally, rather than leaving it in the hands of others, as milord enjoys the more…hands on approach.”

A part of me was annoyed at getting off topic. The other part was fascinated, wanting to know of what exactly Sesshomaru’s role was in the west. In Rin’s dreams, he always just seemed to go where his feet led him. A destination or time frame never really seemed to be an issue to him. Then again, I was watching him with the eyes of a child, never bothering to see the situations as an adult.

“It is Lord Sesshomaru’s obligation to the west that he must ensure that all territories under his rule are balanced. If demons begin to try to monopolize these territories, say for instance attacking human villages, it is Lord Sesshomaru who handles those situations.”

“Why would Lord Sesshomaru want to protect human villages? I thought he wasn’t fond of… most humans.” I asked, feeling awkward as I stood next to the one human that was his exception.

“Lord Sesshomaru may not like humans, but that does not mean he does not NEED them. Humans after all provide income and stability to the west. They have many different skills that provide trade to the other regions. Though Lord Sesshomaru sees no need to keep humans who have become rebellious, those who earn their keep, earn his protection so to speak.”

“And without him providing the peace, these demons who previously feared his retribution, are now attacking the human villages and trying to expand their own territories. That is indeed a large problem.” Miroku commented, his staff jingling softly with the wind as he rested his head in his hand, obviously deep in thought.

“Aye. It made the journey very… nerve wracking to say the least.” We all took a moment to digest that piece of knowledge. If Lord Sesshomaru was still in the west, it would be no easy feat finding him. By the sounds of it, we could be walking into a war. 

“I was able to get quite a bit of information on milord however. I headed toward the eastern portion of his territory, and many demons and humans alike had commented on seeing him seven moons ago. I had come across a demon who was thankfully able to see what had come of milord…however it is not very promising as it is the word of a cat.”

Kirara hissed at the reference, obviously irritated at anyone doubting her species. Sango was able to calm her thankfully, gently scratching under her neck until the feline became docile once more. 

“So imp? What happened to him?” Inuyasha growled, already getting impatient of Jaken constantly falling off tangent. I ended up taking a seat next to Rin, sensing that this might take a little longer than expected. 

Apparently Jaken liked hearing the sound of his own voice. No surprise there.

“Impudent half breed! I was getting there!!!” A rock pelted against Jaken’s head, causing the imp to squawk indignantly. I decided not to comment about how Rin’s aim was incredibly good, or how the action reminded me of a certain demon lord from our dreams. 

“A priestess, with the scent of grave yard soil and a young demoness carrying a mirror approached him.” It didn’t take a genius to figure who exactly he was talking about. All of us silently turned to Inuyasha, who looked just as shocked as the rest of us.

“K-Kikyo was there?” his question went unanswered, as Jaken continued as if he had not heard the interruption. I bit my lip as the familiar twinge of jealousy struck through me. How many times would he act shocked at another one of Kikyo’s deceptions? How many times would I have to quietly seethe at his never ending devotion?

It was just another reminder of why we would never work. Kikyo was like an impenetrable wall between us, that not even the red tessaiga could break through. I could say a million times over that there could never be anything between us but friendship, but hope was like a cockroach. You could squash it a million times but if you don’t fully kill it, it’ll just keep coming back.

I wish there was a way I could just set it on fire.

Instead I could only hold onto Sango’s hand, her sisterly love quiet but comforting, feeding me strength that at the moment I wasn’t sure I had. 

“The cat demon did not say names. Only that a strange pink light left the mirror, and that the priestess was somehow manipulating it. Lord Sesshomaru had made quite the show trying to fight it off, but apparently the purification energy in it was very strong, and he was transported off by what sounded like Byakuya. 

“So…Lord Sesshomaru could possibly not be in the west anymore.” Rin stated, her eyes downcast, small fists clenched at her side. Jaken shook his head.

“I doubt they would have been able to take Lord Sesshomaru very far. His beast is not very…easy to to control. I doubt they went far.” 

“Beast?” I asked. From the story, it didn’t sound like he turned into his dog form. Every demon in the vicinity would have been able to see that one happening. 

“When Lord Sesshomaru becomes angry, he takes on the appearance of a beast. His eyes become red, his fangs become very big and sharp, and he becomes realllllllly angry,” Rin interrupted, her eyes taking on a faraway look.

I couldn’t help but think of those eyes in the mirror, the demonic energy that held so much rage in it, just the thought made me tremble. A beast was an understatement. It was amazing they were able to move him at all. Looking at Rin, I decided that little tidbit was best kept to myself. 

“Well, at least it’s a start.” Sango sighed, sharing a look with me. I nodded, before glancing over at Inuyasha. He was already lost in thought, probably tuning out as soon as Kikyo was mentioned. 

“Shall we go visit priestess Kaede, and discuss how to proceed?” Miroku asked, already brushing off his clothes before heading off, Sango by his side before I could blink. 

“Come on Inuyasha. Snap out of it or your gonna be left behind,” Shippo called as he and Rin led Ah-Un into the village. For a moment I just stood there with Inuyasha, understanding his need for peace, but also knowing we didn’t have a lot of time left here in the village.

I quietly took a seat next to him, gently rubbing one of his velvet dog ears in my hand. He barely turned to look at me, but I knew I held his attention.

“It’s okay you know…to miss her. I don’t know what she is doing with your brother but … I’m here if you need me okay. Don’t run off and do something stupid. We will figure it out together, just like always. Kay?” I whispered before letting go of his ear and instead holding on to his clawed hand.

How many times had Inuyasha been there when I needed him to. Maybe I still felt a little jealous of Kikyo. Maybe I’ll never get over it, however yelling and getting upset would never change our circumstances. Inuyasha had accepted me at every turn, and for that I would show him the same respect when it came to Kikyo. 

Not that I condoned whatever she had to do with Sesshomaru’s predicament. God only knows he would kill anyone responsible for his current situation. Inuyasha knew that probably better than anyone else. The thought made me nervous. 

Could I count on him to help me when the time came? Or would his devotion still be to Kikyo?

It was a fear that haunted me more than once over the past few years. Hands down Inuyasha has always been my hero, my knight in shining armor…but when Kikyo was involved, all confidence I had with him flew out the window. It was a bridge I dared not cross, as it was only held together with threadbare rope and broken planks of wood. 

His hand grabbed mine tighter, and for a moment we just sat like that.

“I just… I just don’t understand what the hell she’s thinking. Sesshomaru might be a bastard but… he never did anything to Kikyo. Why would she do this?” he wondered aloud. I could only shake my head. I would never understand anything Kikyo did. 

It was probably better that way anyways.

Everyone was huddled in Kaede’s hut by the time we arrived, exchanging pleasantries, hearty stew already cooking on the fire. I could feel my stomach clench with hunger.

It felt like forever since I had a full meal. 

It became decided that we would head out first light tomorrow to the west and see if we could track down anymore rumors regarding Sesshomaru. There wasn’t a single complaint from Inuyasha regarding our deviation from shard hunting. 

Somehow Naraku and Kikyo had something to do with Sesshomaru’s disappearance. A part of me wondered what on earth they could possibly need from him. Several times over Naraku had wanted to absorb Sesshomaru into his body. Wouldn’t spiritual energy tear apart Sesshomaru’s demonic energy? Why would he want a vessel that had no strength left? 

All we seemed to have were thousands of questions yet no answers. 

Eventually everyone went their separate ways, having things they needed to attend to prior to our journey. A part of me considered running home for a bit to see mom and everyone, but the timing just didn’t feel like a good idea.

Instead I went with Kaede to collect herbs, listening to the town gossip. Looking at the children play, I couldn’t help but think about Rin.

“Kaede, I have a question.” Kaede did not answer, only nodding as we continued to delicately pluck herbs from their grassy refuge. 

“It’s about Rin. We have…been sharing dreams lately. Is that normal for priestesses? Does that make Rin a priestess?” The elder woman stilled for a moment, apparently lost in thought before she turned to me.

“Nay child. That is not common at all. Are ye sure?” I nodded and began to explain the basics of our dreams. That most of the time the dreams were Rin’s, though occasionally she would see mine as well, though I never seemed to notice she was there…until the most recent dream. I described that one to her as well, already knowing that it was indeed true as we already had confirmation that Kanna had Sesshomaru.

“Ahh. She shows ye her past. She shows ye the present. Tell me child, has she shown ye the future as well?” I could only blink, trying to grasp what Kaede meant. Rin could see… the future?

“She’s seen the future from my dreams sometimes.” I commented, wondering if that was what she meant. Kaede nodded, returning back to her gathering.

“Than ye have your answer.” I could only stare, trying to figure out what exactly that was supposed to mean. How did I have my answer? Wasn’t that why I was asking her for? Cryptic as always.

Thinking about it though, I put the puzzle pieces together. Rin had dreams of the past, present and future. The only people I could think of that had that power was well… I don’t really know.

“She is a Seer child. She sees what others can not,” Kaede sighed in exasperation, “It is said to be a gift from the gods. One that can only be achieved when one dies and than returns to the living.” 

Rin was a seer. Well I guess that made sense, and she had died previously. Sesshomaru had brought her back to life with tenseiga. Was it possible she had came back from the afterlife with the gift of sight? Considering I traveled through time in a old well, the idea wasn’t too ludicrous. 

“So you think Rin might have visions of the future. Like, what might happen tomorrow?” Kaede only shrugged, already moving on to a bush to gather the red herbs that grew there.

“This old woman is not who ye should be asking.” was all she said before shooing me off, deciding that I was more of a distraction than a help.

Upon finding Rin and Shippo, I had even more questions. Rin was sitting on a large rock, holding on to something I could not see, Shippo sitting quietly next to her. For a moment I wanted to call out to them, but taking in Rin’s sad expression, I bit my tongue and instead made my way over to them.

“What are you holding Rin?” I whispered gently as I began combing my fingers through her hair. It was something that I did out of habit now, knowing how much she enjoyed it. She said nothing, instead unclasping her fist and showing me what she had in her grasp.

A familiar bright red tassel laid forlornly in her hand. I knew exactly what it was. How many times had I seen it in both real life and in Rin’s dreams. Sesshomaru aways seemed to have it hanging from his breastplate.

“Where did you get this?” I asked, unsure how exactly to approach this subject.

“Lord Jaken found it while looking for Lord Sesshomaru. It is all Rin has left of him. Rin has nothing else.” I could hear the tears in her voice, knew how badly this little girl was breaking. Even Shippo looked ready to cry, at a loss as to how to make his friend feel better.

Taking a deep breath, I knelt in front of her and had those beautiful brown eyes look into my blue ones. 

“You know that isn’t true Rin. You have so much of Lord Sesshomaru to the point that you have to share your dreams of him with me. You have his lessons, his pride. You have the kimono you cherish so much. The life he gave you. To him, you are more precious than even the strongest sword. Do not doubt that Rin.”

She nodded, those eyes stubbornly burning with tears. How many times had she cried these past few months. How many times had she hurled herself into dreams of him, if only to make up for hours of the day she could not see him.

“I bet he would appreciate you holding onto this for him though,” I closed her fist around the red tassel, giving her an encouraging smile, “you can give it back to him when we see him again, okay.” Finally she smiled, nodding happily at the idea.

“Rin would like that very much!” I laughed at her exuberance, happy to finally see a smile that succeeded in reaching her eyes. Thinking about what Kaede and I had spoken about, I considered bringing it up.

“Rin…do you ever dream about things that could happen… and than it happens?” I felt like I was asking a kid the secrets to the universe, but still I couldn’t help but wonder. For a moment Rin was quiet, looking unsure before she finally spoke.

“Lord Sesshomaru said Rin shouldn’t tell anyone about that. He said that there are bad people out there, that would want to know things that Rin shouldn’t tell them about.” Instantly my attention was on her.

Sesshomaru knew she was a seer! Had he seen dreams with her too? Was this perhaps a side effect from Tenseiga that he already knew about? Just like that, a million questions filled my head, I didn’t even know where to start.

“Thats so cool!” Shippo crowed, his tail shaking with excitement. “So does that mean that Rin has super powers?” Apparently Shippo had read one too many comic books. I should have known. Couldn’t get that kid to look at a math book for longer than two minutes but he could read comics for days if I let him. God forbid I gave this kid a gameboy.

Rin only smiled shyly, unsure about whether or not it was a good idea to reveal such information.

“Shippo, this has to stay between us ok. You can’t tell anyone. Not even Inuyasha.” It felt strange to ask the fox child to lie to the others, but something inside me told me this was not information that I wanted others to know. Miroku was smart, he would probably figure this out eventually if he hadn’t already. 

The child only nodded, his eyes still bright and expectant as he looked at Rin. 

“Sooooo does that mean your gonna tell me my future?” Rin just laughed and shook her head. Something told me she already saw that one coming.

 

OMG I FINALLY am done with this chapter. I had so many scenarios of how this chapter should go, but in the end, it just WASN’T coming out right. I decided it was best to just let my mind wander as that seems to make the magic happen and WOW I seriously didn’t see any of this coming. 

Thankfully watching AMVs are very helpful. I realized the idea of Kanna controlling the spiritual energy just didn’t seem plausible. Then all of sudden I’m like why not have Kikyo do it? The whole thing with Rin came to me just as sudden. Why make her a priestess when she could be so much more? Somehow I feel like being a seer fits her so much better.

Well hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to follow, favorite AND REVIEW!!!


	9. Dreams of Unlikely Assistance

Chapter 9: Dreams of Unlikely Assistance

There was nothing more terrifying than losing a child. Even a small cough could quickly turn into something much more complex in a heartbeat. I suppose, in a way, I had been lucky until now. Raising a demon boy was proving to be completely different than raising a human girl.

Never once had I seen Shippo sick. When he hurt himself, he was quick to cry but just as quick to get over it. When he was scared, he could easily sneak away from any situation, born with the tools needed to aid him.

Rin didn’t have a power like that. At least, none that had made itself known yet. Perhaps this seer thing had more perks than we currently knew about. Looking at her now, the shallow breathing, the rash covering her head to toe, the dry cough that would become so bad that it caused her to vomit, I was feeling more helpless than I ever had in my life. 

She was so small, her thin frame pale in her misery. Though she had gained some weight throughout the month, she was still not quite close to where she should be. I felt like we had taken one step forward, and now five steps back. 

It had hardly been noticeable at first. We had been traveling for several days through the western lands when Rin started complaining that her throat felt scratchy. I thought perhaps the cold air was causing nasal drainage to fall to the back of her throat, and perhaps that was the cause. 

We had stopped for the night to allow her to rest.

The tea I made to soothe her throat barely helped. She became easily winded, and soon collapsed altogether. The fevers and rash started shortly after. Her pulse beat with the rhythm like that of a hummingbird, quick and flighty. 

We were in the middle of a forest, the nearest village a day or so away, with no hope of anyone coming to the rescue. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to beg god to let us trade places, that she had done nothing to deserve this. 

All I could do was keep her fevers down with tylenol and constantly bathing the sweat off her body, but I feared that I would only make it worse, as the night was already cold. We all sat in silence, listening to her raspy breathing, terrified to blink, incase we missed even one of her chest rises. 

What had caused this? None of us had the same symptoms. I wanted nothing more than to throw her on Kirara and soar to the bone eaters well and demand that it allowed her access. That it allow her to see a real doctor. 

I couldn’t lose her. I adored her. She had been my little spark of light in an otherwise miserable situation. I couldn’t even imagine how Sesshomaru would feel. Not only was he trapped for months in his own personal hell, he might escape only to find that he had lost her to the clutches of a simple human illness.

He would never forgive me. I would never forgive me. 

For the millionth time, I dug through my bag next to me, going through all my medications and trying to come up with something, ANYTHING, that could fix this. 

“Kagome…when will Rin wake up,” Shippo whimpered, his green eyes glistening with tears that had never stopped since Rin collapsed. 

I only shook my head, unsure what to say. I could only wrap my arms around myself and pray that if she were to die this way, to not make it painful, to not let it last too long.

“Kagome, you’ve been up for 2 days straight. Get some sleep. I’ll watch over her,” Inuyasha whispered, his cheek resting against mine as we just sat leaning into each other. I just shook my head, not even having the energy to cry or say anything.

I had tried to use my spiritual energy over and over to help revitalize her. Whatever this was, it was persistent, and there was no stopping it. 

“I’ll wake you the moment something changes. She needs you to be strong. You need sleep,” he murmured, not pushing me, but not allowing me to argue either. I only reached out and clutched her clammy hand, long since getting into the habit of constantly checking her thready pulse.

“She was just fine a few days ago. She was smiling and laughing. She was gathering flowers to give to Sesshomaru. It happened so suddenly. I should have known something was wrong. I should have kept her with Kaede. I should have…” I couldn’t will myself to continue, crawling deeper into the cage of guilt I had made for myself. 

Inuyasha shook his head, sighing. “There is nothing you could have done. This…happens…sometimes,” his voice was so sad, and I didn’t have to look at him to know his ears were drooping. 

Children were our future. They were meant to be protected and nurtured. To be given just enough freedom to make mistakes, and to eventually grow up learning from them. Rin was so young. She had so many things she still wanted to do, so many places she wanted to see. There was still someone she had to meet, no matter what.

Finally closing my eyes, ignoring the gritty feeling of my lashes and my filthy hair, I fell into a frightened sleep. My mind was a constant battle of what if’s and should of’s. It felt as if my very soul was fighting to tear me apart.

I crawled deeper into the darkness of my conscious, to that familiar path that I had placed mental breadcrumbs on so I could find it no matter when or where. I could feel the scream trying to tear itself out of my throat, the gasps as I tried to run to that place if only to reach it just a little bit faster.

Pink light answered my delirious call, guiding me to the one place I needed to be. I wasn’t sure if even Rin knew of my continued visits. I’m certain she would have thought I was crazy to want to see him like this. That her sweet dreams of childish memories were much more preferable and pleasant. 

The demonic energy, despite its anger and pain, filled me with a strange sense of freedom as I threw myself at it, clutching the mirror that held him captive, finally letting out the choked sobs and screams that I had kept trapped inside me all this time. 

Desperately I called to him, begged him to answer, pleaded for him to help.

I must have finally crossed the deep end, my mind broken with the idea of losing a child who had become like a daughter to me. I had promised every night to this very mirror that I would keep her safe, that I would bring her to him no matter what.

I couldn’t bear to break that vow. 

Even though he never once responded to my promises. He probably had never even noticed or heard any of them. 

“SESSHOMARU!” I screeched, barely able to handle the pain his demonic energy was causing me. It was nothing compared to the possibility of losing Rin, but still it burned my flesh and fought my very soul.

I could only clutch at the mirror tighter, fighting against the pain, my heartbreak, his vengeance, and reached deep inside for that anger I felt growing inside my belly.

“LISTEN TO ME YOU MISERABLE DOG. IF YOU WANT TO SEE RIN AGAIN YOU WILL FREAKING ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!” I roared, glaring into the mirror, the caged beast snarling right back.

For a moment it didn’t seem like he would answer me, his eyes blazing red in fury as his teeth dripped oozing poison from his sneering lips. That hair, always so perfect and well kept, fell around him in a silvery mess, drenched and oily against his pale skin. Even his mokomoko looked ruffled and dirty.

His clothes, that always flowed regally in the wind, were torn to shreds, barely hanging on to his body. Pink energy surrounded him, binding him to his dark prison of solitude and pain.

Suddenly, like magic, he was there. Those gold eyes that I remembered so well were staring back at me, fighting against the pain, against his very instincts, he was looking right at me. I could only pant in disbelief, almost unwilling to believe he could hear me.

“Rin.” It was barely there, just a faint raspy whisper, but it wrapped around me and filled me with something I couldn’t explain. Longing. Sadness. Regret. He missed her. So much that even when he was tortured out of his mind the sound of her name brought him back. I gave a watery gasp of relief before nodding, unsure if he could see me.

“Sesshomaru, Rin is really really sick. I don’t know whats wrong. I’ve tried everything, she just keeps getting worse. I don’t know what to do,” I sobbed, my burden finally falling off my shoulders. He shook his head side to side, as if to fight off the call of his beast, to dispute the need to fall prey to the pain he was experiencing.

“What’s…wrong…with Rin.” His voice was garbled, that baritone I had heard so many times in my dreams barely able to string words together. I tried to pull my thoughts into some semblance of sanity. I had his attention. I didn’t know for how long though, and prayed he could hold off just long enough.

“She fell sick a few days ago. We were traveling through the western lands to find you. A demon got us off course and she suddenly had a hard time breathing, her throat became sore, she collapsed Sesshomaru. Right in the middle of day… She has these fevers that won’t go away, and a rash. It gets worse the longer it continues. I don’t think she has much time left.” My voice cracked at that last sentence.” 

For a moment, he just closed his eyes, his panting growing louder as he fought against the pain that had to be tearing through his body. I could understand. His demonic energy was literally ripping apart my soul, the skin of my fingers long since cracking and bleeding as I held on to the only thing connecting us.

I had only experienced a few minutes of this. I couldn’t even begin to imagine how he had survived months of mine. 

“Move…her…away,” I tilted my head in confusion, trying to understand what he meant. Move her? To where?

“There is…a place… in the west. She becomes… ill if she stays there. She recovers quickly….if moved… away.” I could only stare, comprehension slowly dawning on me. Rin wasn’t sick. If what Sesshomaru said was true, she was having what could only be described as an allergic reaction to something. 

Jaken hadn’t mentioned anything about it. How could he possibly not have known?! I was going to kill that stupid imp as soon as I saved Rin.

“Priest…ess. Leave … now,” the order was there. His eyes, which had been a glazed gold, were now darkening into a rich red color, turquoise slits standing front and center. If I thought his energy was excruciating before, it was like nothing compared to what it felt as he completely lost himself once more.

I had to practically throw myself away from the mirror, running before I even fell to the ground. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t figured it out myself. The signs were so obvious. We had all been too scared to move her, for fear we would make it worse, when in all actuality, keeping her there was killing her. 

When my eyes finally shot open to take in the night sky, I could barely hold in my screams as pure agony crashed down on me. My body became out of control, convulsing and seizing as wave after wave of pain crashed upon me. 

I could hear screams, and distantly I realized they were not my own. It was everyone else, calling to me, pleading for me to relax. I gasped as it felt like my spine was ripped in half, and for several moments I called upon death to take me.

As I closed my eyes, I saw his staring at me, accusing me with those big red orbs. Rin! I dug my nails into my palms and willed my body to disregard the pain. I thought of honey gold eyes that were glazed with unfathomable pain asking me to do only one thing.

“Rin…Move her… NOW!” I begged out loud, hoping my friends would understand. Ah-Un was the first to come to his senses, one of the dragon heads instantly reaching out and picking the child up like a rag doll by her kimono, before gently stretching her across his back. 

I felt Inuyasha pick me up, still barely able to comprehend my surroundings outside of the haze of torture I was currently experiencing. 

The wind blew around us, a faint whisper to my skin, a barely noticeable hum to my ears. Inuyasha’s warmth wrapped around me, comforting and familiar, my anchor as my psyche threaten to snap into a million pieces. 

I don’t know how long we traveled, or if I would even survive the trip. All I knew was the pain meant I was alive, that I would survive this. I would rise from this…just maybe not right now. 

I woke sometime later in a dark cave, the temperature felt damp and cool, but no chilling wind broke through my bones. Glancing around, Rin was resting at my side, her color slightly improved from before, her breathing coming out raspy, but better then it had been in days. 

“Rin…” I whispered, my voice cracking as I tried to swallow against the burning of my tonsils. I felt like I had been screaming for hours. I probably had. Every single cell in my body hurt. Despite that, my hand slowly reached for hers, the action harder than it should have been. 

When I finally touched her hand, I couldn’t stop the quiet tears from falling as I took in the warmth of her small hand, or the way it tightened around my fingers. Biting my lip, I thanked every god that was listening.

Sesshomaru, against all odds, had saved her. Had come to her rescue when she needed him the most. The pain was worth it. I would do it all over again, if it meant to feel the grip of her hand once more.

“Kagome! Your awake!” Sango sobbed, her teary doe eyes suddenly filling my vision. I could only nod, barely able to control the nausea that swept through me at the motion. It felt like someone had taken a pick axe to my skull. 

“Sango… water,” I begged, groaning as I was forced to sit up by Miroku. Sango said no more, instead getting one of my water bottles from my bag and slowly helping me take small sips of water. 

“What happened,” Inuyasha’s gruff voice was so far away, and as I looked around for him, I noticed that he was sitting by Rin, gently patting her down with a towel to wipe away the sweat from her face and neck. 

I tried to speak, but decided it was best to just save my voice. I just slowly shook my head at him, telling him without words that now was not the best time to explain. He looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from Sango had his mouth clicking shut. 

I felt Shippo gently pet my head, his tiny fingers slowly workings its way through the snarls and tangles of my sweat soaked hair. It was heaven. As much as I wanted to lay there, there was unfinished business to attend to. 

Tentatively I patted Miroku’s knee to gain his attention, and he leaned in closer, for once keeping his perverted hands on my shoulders as he stayed kneeled behind me. Sango huffing like a fire breathing dragon down his neck might have been the deciding factor on that one though. 

“Bag,” was all I whispered, knowing he would understand. Soon my backpack was in front of me. My pouch of medications was still at the top of my bag, hastily shoved in due to our quick departure. 

I found what I was looking for. Children’s benadryl. I hadn’t been sure about giving it to her previously, not knowing if the rash was caused by some sort of infection. Knowing now that it was due to an allergic reaction, I handed Miroku the bottle. 

He would be able to read the directions well enough to properly give Rin what she needed. I quietly pointed at Rin, than the bottle. I wasn’t awake long enough after that to really see how that went. 

The next time I woke up, I could breath easily. I still felt like I had been hit by a truck, but it was bearable now, and I had two giggling children with sparkling eyes on either side of me.

Rin still had a slight flush taking over her body, but the rash had for the most part faded. She looked every bit the child who got to stay home from school for the day and play hooky. 

“Kagome!” they squealed, instantly jumping me when they realized I was awake. I hissed quietly, trying to ignore the pain in favor of holding them tightly in my arms. The nightmare was finally over. I would happily deal with the consequences. 

“Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin crowed, excited to tell me all about a dream I hadn’t been aware that she had seen. I should have known, not even near death would keep her from him. She spoke of how for just a few minutes he was his normal self. How he had talked to me like I was right in front of him. 

I could only nod and smile, a part of me feeling just a giddy as she was. I don’t know what had caused me to beg for his help, but I’m glad I did. It was incredible, how much he must love her in a way only a demon could. The Lord of the West was truly a being beyond the realm of men. 

Eyeing Rin’s clothes, I knew they would need to be washed. For all we knew, whatever had caused her severe reaction was still on her. I wanted to douse her kimono in bleach and set it on fire for good measure. 

Knowing she would never part with it though, I settled for a good washing. 

It took more than a good hour of convincing to get Inuyasha to agree that we all needed a bath. Thankfully, Sango was more than willing to assist me, and Kirara all the happier to carry us to our destination. 

A shallow lake was less than a mile away, and felt like absolute heaven to my heated skin. I couldn’t get out of my clothes fast enough. 

Sango helped me slowly get into the water, Rin, despite her own near death experience, jumping in gleefully, her usual energy already thrumming around her. I couldn’t help but be slightly jealous. To be young…

The cold water seem to help numb the pain I had been experiencing. I thought of Sesshomaru, still trapped in his never ending circle of torture. We needed to find him, and fast. I had no idea how he hadn’t lost his mind yet, but something told me he didn’t have all the time in the world. 

What was Kikyo thinking? How could she do this to him. He might be a demon, and she a priestess, but no one deserved that. It was a cruel fate, beyond anything I could have imagined. Inuyasha might protect her, but I honestly wouldn’t be sorry if she died by Sesshomaru’s claws when he was freed.

I tried not to think of what he would do to me. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that he didn’t recognize my spiritual energy. It had been only a little over half a year ago we had fought on the battlefield together.

As I slowly lathered shampoo into my hair, I thought back to that day. The day I had last seen him face to face…

 

I’m not gonna lie, I REALLY didn’t want to stop. This chapter flowed surprisingly good. I pray the next chapter will come to me so easily. I literally came home from work today and bopped this one out. Please be sure to drop some kudos AND REVIEW!!!


	10. Tales of the West Part 2

Sooooo I was gonna post sooner than this but apparently even I forget to hit the save button before my laptop crashed and lost everything… So sorry about that. I’m kind of ticked cause I had a great roll going. Oh well. Time to rewrite this for the third time!

 

Sesshomaru was like a walking contradiction. He hated humans…yet he traveled with a young human girl child. He had a strong desire to be strong but the power of the shikon jewel was beneath him. He despised Inuyasha, whether it be from his half human blood or because he blamed him for his fathers untimely demise, however, he still helped Inuyasha whenever he seemed to be in a bind.

He was adaptable. He had a growing list of good qualities that seemed to outweigh the bad. When I tried to remember what exactly those bad qualities were, they would somehow transform into why he had good ones. 

When I think of the last time I had encountered him, it was easy for certain memories to blur. It was hard to see him as the person he once was to me, because all I could see now, was the man who took in an orphan girl, the demon who fought to protect what is his, the person who gave up on his father’s prized heirloom, because his brother needed it more. 

Still, even before I knew about the dreams Rin had shown me, before I learned he was trapped in the fiery pits of spiritual hell of my own making, I knew he wasn’t all bad. He hadn’t killed me when he probably wanted to with the whole bug spray thing after all.

Thinking about our last meeting, maybe that had been the beginning of my obsession Rin had nurtured inside me. Was it the way he had walked proudly in front of us? Or when the screaming started, and I had lost all sense of self, he was the one who broke me from it with barely a sentence?

Either way, I knew I had to find him. Had to right the wrong I had been an unwilling participant in. I had a little girl counting on me, and there was no way in hell I was going to let her down. Not even if I had to go against time itself. 

Closing my eyes, I envisioned it. His silver hair swaying in the wind, the confident grace in his stride. I remember sensing the jewel shard, of asking Shippo to watch over Rin until we returned. Those golden eyes watching me as I hugged them goodbye, whispering promises of our return.

The jewel hummed its familiar cadence to me, whispers of its presence growing stronger as we traveled on. Our group, which had been chatty and lighthearted with Rin and Shippo, was now tense and quiet, all of us lost in our thoughts of what we would come upon. 

It was a relief to know that the rumors we had heard had proven truthful, but at the same time troubling, as we had no idea what we would be up against, or if we would leave this fight unscathed. 

My heart had felt so unsteady, my fingers that clenched my wooden bow so firmly, lightly trembled. 

He did not tremble though. He lead on, head held high, acknowledging only that something was on his lands that did not belong, and he would be showing whatever it was out, possibly in a body bag. 

Inuyasha calmly walked a few polite steps behind him, silver velvety ears twitching from sounds that us humans would never know, arms crossed in an almost nonchalant manner. It had been strange the first day or so to watch Inuyasha so easily adjust to his brother. 

The second night of entering the west, I had asked him about it, not able to hold back my curiosity. He had just cocked his head to the side as if to consider my question seriously.

“This is his lands. It just feels … natural… to be respectful here. Its one thing when its somewhere else, here, he’s in charge. I have to listen.” For Inuyasha, that was surprisingly mature. 

“What about the whole 3 steps behind him thing? Do you really need to go that far?” It wasn’t like Inuyasha to ever really follow the rules, no matter what the situation. More like wave his sword, ask questions later.

“Feh… he took over as alpha of the pack. If I tried to lead, it would be questioning his authority as leader, I ain’t stupid.” With that he stuck his nose in the air and shoved his hands into his haori, done answering my questions. 

His answer seemed to have created a thousand more. Pack. I had heard Koga mention that term a few times. I guess it wasn’t too crazy to consider that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, being dog demons, had their own doggy hierarchy thing that they followed. 

So Inuyasha had been …alpha? But now Sesshomaru was? Hadn’t Inuyasha chopped of Sesshomaru’s arm? Defeated him with the tessaiga a time or two? So how did Sesshomaru automatically get the job if Inuyasha had proved he was more than capable? 

Thinking about the demonic aura that howled from the confines of Kanna’s mirror, I couldn’t help but think now perhaps Inuyasha had gotten by on a hefty dose of luck. Sesshomaru wasn’t a lord in name only, that was becoming incredibly clear. 

The afternoon light had begun to fade as we continued our journey, the jewel fragment seemed to be on the move. We were followed by birdsongs filling the forest, sometimes it would become so loud I could barely hear myself think.

Than the screaming started. First with the sounds of a young boy soon followed after by the terrified cries of a girl. It was as if the air had been punched out of my lungs. That boys voice was so achingly familiar.

As he began wailing my name, my legs were already moving, my blood pulsing in my ears, my thoughts a crazy mess.

Shippo couldn’t be here! We had left the children in the field with Ah-Un. That dragon would never have let anyone touch his charges. He would have flown them out of harms way. Inuyasha’s yell for me to come back fell on deaf ears.   
I could only hear the little boy whose voice was usually full of childish wonder and willful sarcasm. The little boy whose knee I kissed yesterday when he tripped over a tree branch. The child who loved to color and had a growing knack for woodcarving. 

I could feel my heart clench hearing Rin scream out Sesshomaru’s name, begging him to save her, to make the pain stop. Where the hell was he? I hadn’t seen him run ahead of me. Suddenly something tugged me backward, and the next thing I knew I had found my answer.

Before I could scream out, a long slender finger pressed against my lips, golden eyes narrowing at me as I stood there clinging to his haori, my chest heaving as I tried to regain precious air. The screams continued and I shifted as if to start running once more, but a swift shake of his head stopped me.

“Shippo! He’s hurt. He needs me. We have to go,” I growled, feeling fire light in my eyes at his refusal to rescue them. 

“Do not be a fool priestess. Use your head instead of your ears,” Sesshomaru hissed, his anger flaring out into his demonic aura. I could feel my spiritual energy stir up in response, irritation clawing through my stomach as I turned away from him, taking deep breaths to calm down.

Dying by Sesshomaru’s claws wasn’t exactly what I had on the agenda today after all. Closing my eyes I listened, my fists clenching as the children continued screaming. I tried to shove away the hopeless feeling threatening to overwhelm me, to hold down my need to run to them no matter what danger awaited me.

For a moment, I could only let the pleading and screaming rush through me, their voices so terrified and needy. Shippo was calling for me. Why wasn’t he calling for Inuyasha? The thought made me look around, suddenly realizing Inuyasha and the others hadn’t followed me. Where were they?

As I continued to listen, I slowly started to realize that things weren’t exactly as they seemed. Shippo might be a scaredy cat but he was brave for girls. He would rather die than let something happen to his friend. On so many occasions I had seen his courage shine through, particularly since his encounter with the fox school. 

Would he really be screaming for me like this when his friend sounded so terrified? And though I didn’t know Rin well, she had never been the type to scream like that. When she had been threatened to be cut down by Takemaru, she had been brave, believing Sesshomaru would come no matter what. 

Blinking, I turned my confused blue eyes to meet Sesshomaru’s golden ones, noticing for the first time there was a red tinge to his gaze. I wasn’t the only one affected by their voices. He was fighting it too. My brain, which had felt like it had been in a frantic fog, was now clearing, but the screams still had goosebumps running through my skin. His mokomoko, which flowed regally over his shoulder, looked like an angry cat, the silvery white fur fluffed up and appearing bigger than usual. 

“This is a trick?” I whispered, disbelief heavy in my voice. He only nodded, before turning towards the direction we had been heading, taking slow calm steps toward the source.

Looking around, I couldn’t help but wonder why the others hadn’t followed us. Had they not heard the voices? Certainly they must have seen us take off, or at least noticed I ran off in a panic into the now darkening woods. 

Sighing, I couldn’t help but feel annoyed. I had probably been two seconds away from being kidnapped again. Glaring at Sesshomaru’s back, I started following after him. If he hadn’t stopped me, what would have happened? The fact that I still fell for these dumb tricks made me feel childish. 

I’ve been traveling through this time for four years now. Had I learned nothing? Was I still the same damsel in distress that climbed through the well that first day. Frustration with myself burned my pride. Glancing up at my unlikely companion, I couldn’t help but wonder why he had stopped me.

He could have let me carry on, probably fall right into the trap up ahead, and than swoop in and take everyone out while they were distracted. Why stop me?

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s voice was whispering in my ear. Sesshomaru had taken over as alpha of the pack. Did that mean he was…obligated to keep me safe? Lost in thought, I bit my lip. Dogs were pack animals. Sesshomaru was the leader. An honorable one at that. I couldn’t help but relax, realizing what I should have known from the beginning. He would never have let anything happen to me…because I was his pack. 

It was a strange thought. I mean, yes, I always knew Inuyasha did his best to protect us no matter what, his actions speaking louder than his words ever could. But Inuyasha was young, rash, rushed head first into things without a single thought of the consequences.

Sesshomaru however… he was like… like a great pyrenees. He was big, intimidating, and held his ground with a confidence that said he had the bite to back it up. To enemies, he was someone to be wary of, but to those he considered friend… his loyalty was stronger than flesh and bone. It was comforting and I could feel my unease evaporate.

Maybe I was still the girl from the future, the girl who still fumbled in the heat of battle, but I was in no way weak. If I was, he wouldn’t be leading me to danger. He would have brought me back to the others, or he could have tried to force me to stay put and out of the way like with Rin. 

Clenching my bow tightly, I treaded three steps behind him, submitting to his place as alpha as Inuyasha had, but keeping my head held high, ready to give someone a well deserved ass kicking. 

Soon, we quietly approached a clearing, still hidden in the shadows of the trees as we took in what stood before us.

Kanna stood in the center of the clearing with her mirror, and perched on her shoulder was a large beautiful white bird, Shippo’s cries leaving its abnormally long thin beak, its wings spread as it belted at the top of its lungs.

I could only stare, slowly comprehending that a… bird… was making all that noise. Soon Rin’s voice was echoing through the trees, Sesshomaru’s name being cried out in such agony it was hard to believe it was all fake. 

Narrowing my eyes in disgust, my arrow was drawn and shot before I could think, blissful silence finally breaking through the forest as the bird fell dead to the ground at Kanna’s feet from the unexpected attack. 

It felt almost anti-climatic in a way. I guess I had expected it to put up more of a fight. The girl who had travelled through time four years ago would never have hurt a bird, not even an annoying one. The one who stood in this clearing though… she shot birds, plucked them, and cooked them for dinner.

Suddenly, it was as if a veil had been lifted, and I could now sense the sacred jewel shard I had forgotten about…right behind me. My arrow was drawn before I had finished spinning around, barely able to stop the gasp from escaping me as I took in a feudal era version of my reflection.

“Kikyo…” I whispered, unable to believe it. What the hell was she doing here? Was she helping Kanna? Feeling exasperated, I spread out my spiritual senses, already knowing what I would find, but no less pissed off about it.

“You threw up a barrier so Inuyasha’s and the others couldn’t follow me.” I said, not bothering to ask why. How many freaking times would I fall for this? Had Inuyasha known that Kikyo would be here? Had he smelled her?

Had he let me run through that barrier on purpose?

In the end, I had no one to blame but myself. Sparing a glance to my right, I couldn’t help but wonder how Sesshomaru had gotten through. And than I remembered they had used Rin’s voice to lure us here. Him here. What the hell could they want with Sesshomaru? Was Naraku here as well? Cackling in the shadows like the coward he was?

The dog demon seemed completely unfazed by the turn of the events. He probably smelled their scent miles away and knew exactly what was happening before the screams had even happened. 

“So…gonna explain yourself? Or are you just going to stand there till one of us shoots one another.” I taunted, my anger barely contained. I might have accepted that Inuyasha and I would never have a chance but that didn’t stop the jealousy from creeping up inside me. 

I hurled that feeling deep deep down inside me, determined to not let it overwhelm me. Instead I took a calming breath, focusing only on the woman in front of me, and the arrow she had pointed in my direction. 

It was silly to feel this continued jealousy. Inuyasha and I had long since agreed that things would stay platonic between us. What he and Kikyo had, it was something that he cherished, even if the Kikyo that stood before me was only a shell of herself. I would not stand between that. But this and that were different. 

I narrowed my eyes at her, and trickled a little more spiritual energy into my weapon. I would not stand here and let her threaten me. Whatever she wanted from us, she would leave empty handed, I would make sure of it. 

“I need not answer your questions Kagome. I have come to take what rightfully belongs to me.” I cocked my head at her, not quite sure if I was following. My answer came far too quickly, the painful tugging of my soul being ripped from my body causing me to drop my bow. 

Looking behind me, I saw Kanna’s mirror trying to suck in my soul, her mirror glinting in the fading sunlight. 

It took everything inside of me to continue standing, to not scream. Biting back the helpless tears, I clenched my hands tightly. I would not kneel. Not to her. I was done kneeling. Done being the soul ala cart. If she wanted it, she would have to rip it from my cold dead body. 

Silver filled my vision, Sesshomaru’s white and red haori sleeves holding my attention. He stood tall in front of me, blocking Kikyo’s arrow. He did not bother to grab his sword, possibly finding the idea of a demonic sword against a priestess being foolhardy.

“Priestess, can you shield yourself.” It took a moment to realize he was talking to me. It took another to actually understand the question. I had been practicing barriers for the past year, with the hopes that I would be more useful if everyone didn’t always have to focus on protecting me. 

I had to have a lot of focus though, and at the rate my soul was being dragged out, a barrier wasn’t exactly a walk in the park at the moment. A slash of demonic energy hit me suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

Did he just… hit me? “What the hell,” I yelled, huffing at the exertion. Did he seriously think he was helping? Yet without my consent, my spiritual energy jumped up front and center, clear as day to protect me.

Where the hell were you when my soul was being dragged out of my body? 

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I mentally grabbed at the pink light, desperately molding it into a ball and breathing my strength into it. It was like a balloon Kagome. Just breath. I breathed deep from my belly and filled it over and over, almost shaking from relief when the pain finally stopped.

I did it! I felt like I got hit by a school bus, no doubt missing a good portion of my soul, but I was alive. I was breathing. Sesshomaru might have given me the idea and the right motivation, but i had stopped the attack on my own, with my own power. It was exhilarating, yet exhausting all at the same time. 

My relief was short lived as Kikyo let go of her arrow. I couldn’t stop the scream from tearing out of my throat, begging the demon lord to get out of the way, to move. I shouldn’t have been surprised when he simply reached out for the arrow, breaking it in half as if it was a tree branch and not infused with holy power. 

He had done the same to me all those years ago. Why did I think Kikyo would be any different? Why did I always seem to think she was special? The irritation on her face though was priceless. With that smug thought, I grabbed my bow, drew back my arrow and turned around. 

If Sesshomaru could prove that the past could not change, than why shouldn’t I? With that, I let my arrow fly, the mirror fracturing as my arrow flew right through it, my soul returning to its rightful home. Me.

It was revitalizing, empowering. I had stood back to back with Sesshomaru. Fought at his side. Acted as a member of his pack. Not off on the sidelines forgotten. I did not have the glorified role of babysitter or cheerleader. 

Thinking back, I never did get Kikyo’s jewel shard, or find out what exactly the two of them were plotting in the first place. For me, yes, I understood they wanted my soul. It never really occurred to me why they wanted Sesshomaru. 

A simple pulse of Sesshomaru’s demonic energy had them packing, gone before you could say Shikon jewel. Inuyasha and the others appeared shortly after that. Inuyasha was obviously sniffing at the air, his ears twitching in interest as he looked around. Years ago, I would have rubbed it in that Kikyo had ONCE AGAIN tried to kill me. 

Instead, I shoved down the hurt and irritation and turned to Sesshomaru. I had told myself that I was done with this game of tug of war. I would put this behind me, just as I had time and time again. He had made his choice…and I had made mine.

“We should get back to Rin and Shippo. I’m really worried about them.” For a moment I thought he would ignore me, possibly even walk off, like he had done every night before. Instead he turned to me, that silver eyebrow of his lifting as if intrigued that I dared tell him what to do.

In typical millennial style fashion, my hands were on my hips, by chin raised high as I looked up at him, my own eye brow raised at him. 

“Indeed,” was all he said before walking off. Inuyasha made to take his spot behind him but was met with a glare from the elder brother. It was awkward as Inuyasha just stood there, trying to understand what exactly Sesshomaru was getting at. 

“Three more steps little brother,” was all he said. With that he walked off, and not wanting to be left behind, I fell in step behind him. It took a few minutes for me to realized that the formation in our pack had changed. 

Looking behind me, I realized Inuyasha was three steps behind me, his expression hidden by his bangs.

Had Inuyasha been…demoted? Cocking my head, I looked back at the long silver hair in front of me. Had Sesshomaru…promoted me? Over his brother? Out of everyone here, I was considered his second? Was I looking too much into this? I mean, there was just no way. I was by far the weakest one here. 

Yet here I was, walking those three measly steps behind him, enjoying the sweet scent of his hair as the gentle wind blew by. 

Shaking my head, I was brought back to the present, and couldn’t stop the full body shiver as I realized that I still had shampoo lathered in my hair, and the water had become barely tolerable despite the now fully risen sun. 

“What were you thinking about,” Sango asked, taking notice that I was finally back to the realm of the living. I couldn’t stop the flush on my face as I swiped at my face, checking for drool. How long had I just been sitting here like that?

“Um… I was just … thinking about the last time we saw Sesshomaru. Thats all,” I said trying to not seem overly anxious about admitting such a thing. 

A knowing sparkle filled her eyes, and I knew I wasn’t going to like where this conversation was about to go.

“Are we talking about physically?” she teased, helping herself to my soap. I couldn’t stop my jaw from dropping, already knowing where exactly she was going with this. It wasn’t exactly broadcasted that I saw Sesshomaru in the dreams Rin and I shared. But you didn’t need to see Rin’s dreams to know who exactly she thought about. 

“Of course physically!” I laughed, splashing her without regret. She only cackled and wiggled her eye brows at me. 

“Oh Kagome let me have my fun. I know things aren’t… well going anywhere with Inuyasha. There isn’t anything wrong about going for someone more…mature and well… available.” At this she gave me a sisterly smile, trying to show her approval, which from her, was saying a lot.

No matter what, Sango was still a demon slayer. She was usually the last to trust demons, to hear her showing approval towards… well whatever she meant… was almost mind boggling.

“That.. don’t be ridiculous!” I sputtered, looking around to make sure Rin was fully preoccupied in washing her hair and not listening to Sango’s locker room talk. 

“Besides, after everything that is happening, can you honestly think that there would EVER be ANYTHING going on between me and him.” I whispered, my shoulders drooping at the reminder of our current dilemma. 

I almost jumped as her hand gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look back up at her.

“I think anyone with eyes can see that you never meant for this to happen. If he can’t, than we’ll cross him off the list and find some other mature available male, whether it be human, demon, or somewhere in-between. Kay?” She winked, her hands easily dragging me into a hug. 

Laughing, I just shook my head at her. I had never really thought of Sesshomaru in that type of light. Sure I loved dreaming about him, enjoying how different he seemed in the eyes of a child. Could I really see him as more than that? 

I could still feel the burn of his demonic energy against my skin, the raspy baritone of his voice as he fought against my own spiritual power, the knowledge that he would fight hell and earth to protect Rin, and yet at the same time would never spoil her. He was powerful. Terrifying. Undeniably stubborn and arrogant. And yet quite possibly the most loving person I had ever met. 

Blinking at my reflection, I took in the red tint of my cheeks, the quicken pulse in my veins, the way my stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were brushing against my insides. 

Fuck…


	11. Dream or Reality

THANK YOU GUYS!!! Loved all your reviews! I even got more for the last chapter than I ever got from any of the chapters for Solace of The West. It really made my week!!! Just so you know, when I wrote this chapter, it kind of just started off as hope of redeeming myself from the lack of excitement that last battle memory had. 

Honestly I have no idea whats gonna happen, till I write and I’m like omg this is happening say whaaaaaat. So please bare with me, cause half of these chapters I’m just going with the flow and totally just as surprised as you are where things end up.

Please make sure to read, follow, favorite, review, AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Chapter 11: Dream or Reality

Just keep walking. I had repeated that mantra in my mind a million times over in probably just the last hour alone. Every step was torture, the blisters in my feet rubbing against the back of my shoes. For weeks we had wandered the west, searching for clues of Sesshomaru’s disappearance. 

So far we had nothing. Zero. Zilch. Nada. It was frustrating. Still, we stubbornly kept looking, all of us tense with the setting sun. 

Tonight was the night of the new moon. The night Inuyasha’s hair became dark as the night sky, his cute dog ears turning into human ear lobes, his claws disappearing into rough male fingernails. 

Tonight was the night he would become physically helpless. 

So I walked without complaint, knowing that Inuyasha had already lost his sense of smell, otherwise he would have known my shoes were filled with blood, that every step was so painful I wanted to cry, that I was five seconds away from plopping on the ground, never to stand again.

Okay, so maybe I’m being a little over dramatic, but dammit, my feet hurt and there was no way any of us would be able to get a wink of sleep tonight knowing that our most crucial member was a sunset away from being nothing more than a human with a rusty old sword for company.

When Jaken had said the West had become restless, he wasn’t kidding. It was as if for every demon we killed, five more would appear in its place. Apparently news traveled fast, and when word was spread that Sesshomaru’s younger half brother was passing through the western lands, every demon that seemed to want a slice of the pie was on our tails. 

It didn’t take us long to find out what the whole deal was. There were all sorts of nasty rumors buzzing around. Some said that Inuyasha had killed Sesshomaru himself to take claim of the west. Others said he was taking the grand opportunity of Sesshomaru’s disappearance to claim his birthright. 

Needless to say, we had a lot of unhappy greedy demons on our hands. 

It was a little nerve wracking to say the least. We were currently following Jaken’s directions of a possible safe haven a few more miles from here. It was a cramped cave behind a waterfall. 

Oh joy… 

To be honest, I had hoped we would have found Sesshomaru by now. The incident with Rin, and being able to communicate with the demon lord, had made me think that perhaps I was only able to reach out to him because we were close by.

Those thoughts were short lived however, when we had come to the clearing where his disappearance occurred, yet couldn’t find hide nor hair of him. 

Demons in the area had concurred that what Jaken had heard of that night was correct, yet no one seemed to know how a 6 foot something silver haired demon lord had just disappeared, despite him being in a catastrophic rage. 

Someone knew something. Someone HAD to know something. Yet they weren’t coming forward. 

It would seem that Sesshomaru had been a little bit TOO good at his job of patrolling the west, considering the mayhem his disappearance had brought. 

Glancing at Jaken, I couldn’t help but wish Sesshomaru’s subjects were half as loyal. It was obvious Jaken idolized the dog demon, practically kissing the ground he walked on. Rin, a human child, also showed an unrivaled loyalty.

So where were the rest of his people? Wasn’t he missed? Sure he was a little on the cold side, but anyone with brains could see that Sesshomaru was more than just his ruthless reputation. Or maybe I was just as biased as Rin and Jaken were?

I couldn’t stop the groan of relief when I heard the roaring of moving water. We had to be close. We just had to. Colors of sunset were filling the sky, the pinks, purples, and everything in between cracking through the sky in its final bid of farewell for the night.

Inuyasha barely made it behind the waterfall before his transformation started. It was always an incredible thing to see. The way his gorgeous silver hair would streak with black, until every strand had lost its color. 

I could hear the cracking of bones in his hands as the structure of them completely changed. 

I wonder if it’s painful? His eyes were tightly closed, his body falling into his cross-legged stance. When he opened his eyes once more, honey golden hues had changed to a rich dark chocolate.

I felt dead on my feet at finally having a rest, and couldn’t help but sink next to him, ignoring his irritated grumble. He could get over whatever crawled up his butt and died, I wasn’t moving, not a single muscle. 

The small space became crowded to the point that Ah-Un decided to stay outside our little cave and keep guard for everyone. Shippo had long since fallen asleep in my arms, soft snores drowned out by the roar of the waterfall. 

Sango and Kirara moved to the back of the cave to lay on the dry moss that grew there, while Miroku sat near the entrance, taking on the first shift. I relaxed for a moment, before shooting straight up on my aching feet.

Where was Rin? Gently, I placed Shippo in Inuyasha’s care, before grabbing my bow and arrows and stepping back out past the freezing water. 

“Rin?” I called, my eyes searching the darkness for the familiar orange kimono. Ah’s head stared back at me, before pushing me towards the other side of the waterfall. The child was sitting on a large rock, staring off into the dark night sky.

I winced as I willed my feet to move closer to her, promising to wrap them as soon as Inuyasha closed his eyes for more than five seconds. With unsteady legs I walked to her, breathing a sigh of relief when I finally sat on the surprisingly dry surface of the rock.

“It’s dangerous out here Rin. You shouldn’t be sitting out here by yourself,” I gently scolded, my hand reaching out to pull her closer to me. She would do this more often then not. Perhaps she still wasn’t used to hanging out with a large group. 

Normally, it wasn’t a big deal. But with Inuyasha losing his demonic blood for the night, it had us all on edge. I could feel her nod, but she made no movement to get up.

“Kagome should take better care of her feet. You were limping for a long time,” I couldn’t help but smile at her accusation, knowing that she didn’t like to be scolded and this was my retribution for it.

“Good point. Come inside and help me wrap my feet than,” I joked, already knowing that she would not be coming in for another hour or so. Perhaps she had inherited more from Sesshomaru than just his teachings. That or teenage angst was right around the corner. 

I couldn’t stop the tilt of my lips at that thought. The idea of Sesshomaru raising a teenage girl was funnier than the fact he had raised a small child. 

“When will we find him? Rin keeps searching for him, calling for him every night, but he hasn’t answered.” I hugged her tightly to me, the forlorn hopelessness in her voice tearing me apart. I felt as if I was failing her. 

“I know Rin. You have to know we are trying our best to find him, and we won’t stop until we do.” She only shook her head angrily, pulling away and jumping off the rock. For a moment, I was confused. Rin never got angry or upset. Something was really bothering her. 

Before I knew what was happening, she was on Ah-Un, and with a single word, they were in the air. 

“WAIT!” I screamed, not even thinking as I ran after them, not stopping for a moment to realize that Inuyasha and the others probably couldn’t hear my scream behind the waterfall, or that I was running off into a dark forest with only a quiver of arrows to protect me. 

As hard as I tried, I could not keep up. With frustrated tears, I leaned against a tree and bit my lip to stop the sobs. My feet were on fire, and as I took off my shoes and socks, it took everything inside me to hold back my screams.

I could barely see what the damage was, but even I could feel the hanging skin on the back of my heels and the bottoms of my feet, and smell the coppery scent of my blood. Putting the shoes back on was not an option. Sitting in a dark forest with a bunch of territorial demons wasn’t exactly an option either. 

Looking around, I had no idea where I was, or how to get back. Not good. 

Great. Here I was, once again all by myself, probably about to get eaten by some demon with a power complex. I couldn’t blame Rin for this. I could have handled things differently. Could had said something different. I knew she was getting frustrated, could hear her screaming at the mirror in my dreams, yet I did nothing. 

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and sent a wisp of my spiritual energy in the air, just enough to know what exactly I was going up against. The reality of it wasn’t exactly… calming.

Opening my eyes, I took in the glowing orbs in the trees. Everywhere I looked, they were there, staring at me, waiting for the right moment to strike. I sneered, pulling my socks back on despite the pain, deciding that my shoes could take the high road. 

Slowly, I stood up, determination and anger filling my body. These weren’t their lands. They had no right to gang up on weaker prey just because their lord had taken a temporary vacation. I wouldn’t back down. 

With that thought, I stood tall, my spiritual power blazing into a pink barrier. 

“You want this! Than come and get it!” I taunted, my arrow drawn back when shadowy blurs bared down on me. I ignored them, focusing only on the strongest demonic energy hidden in the forest, waiting their turn in the darkness.

Tough chance, I thought, throwing my purification into my arrows and shooting them off with a precision that only practice could accomplish. Was it stupid for me to stand out here on my own and fight these demons? Oh yes. Would I run from them, screaming for someone to save me? Hell no. 

Angry screeches filled the air, pained howls and garbled promises of death surrounded me, but still I stayed calm. For a moment, I shrunk my barrier, giving the demons a moment to drop their guard, before pulsing white hot purity through them, easily pushing them away and destroying a lot of the weaker demons. 

I prayed this wouldn’t go on all night. There was not a doubt in my mind Inuyasha and the others hadn’t noticed our disappearance by now. They would come, vulnerability be damned. I could only hope that my spiritual presence drew all the attention away from Rin. 

I tried not to think about how I wouldn’t last forever. That every large blast I sent at someone, was a chunk of energy that I could no longer defend myself with. When I reached behind me and realized I had no more arrows, I could barely stop the frustration and helplessness from overcoming me.

Why were arrows my only weapon? Why did I keep finding myself in these situations? Why did all I want was to keep my friends safe, yet I always seemed to need someone to come to my rescue? 

Still I took calming breaths, refusing to be defeated. So I didn’t have anymore arrows. I was smart. I came from the future where women were given an equal education as everyone else. I sure as hell was smarter than a bunch of mindless demons who were only thinking of greed and gluttony. 

Looking around, I saw a decent sized stick on the ground and all around me, pebbles and rocks of all sizes. For a moment I just stared, before looking back at the hellish gazes around me. 

Well…I always had been good at softball… 

I dropped my bow with numb fingers before grabbing the large stick, taking in the girth of it and swinging it to kind of get a feel for the weight. This wasn’t exactly what I had planned when I was hoping to relax for the night. 

It was strange to fill a foreign object with my spiritual energy, but soon learned that the wood resonated easily with it, just like my arrows did, and with growing confidence, I grabbed a stone and threw it in the air and swung…and missed. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” If Inuyasha had seen that, he would have laughed his furry ears off. Talk about swinging like a girl. 

Huffing impatiently, I tried again, this time with a slightly larger stone, it flew right through two demons like a comet, and with a grin I grabbed another.

Rocks apparently didn’t need nearly as much spiritual energy as arrows, and with my barrier firmly in place, it was like being in a batting cage. I learned the harder I hit them, the more demons I could strike. 

Soon, there were more bodies on the ground than standing, in fact, there was only one standing at this point.

“STOP HIDING!” I yelled, exhausted and just hoping to get this over with. My legs were shaking, my well of power drying up. Just one more. You can do this. Just one more bad guy. My barrier was fading, winking in and out in the darkness. 

A demonic power reached out to my barrier, easily breaking it with barely a tap. Desperately, I tried to call as much energy from it back to me, knowing I would not be able to form another wall of protection, but hoping that I could at least get a few good shots in. 

My legs gave out before my spiritual power did, my arms just barely having the strength to hold me up. Don’t cry. Don’t bow to him. Get UP!!! Despite my inner will power, all I could do was raise my head at the shadow appearing before me.

If I hadn’t been so tired, I would have recognized that energy. If my vision wasn’t so blurry, I would have known that shadowy outline, if my nose hadn’t been filled with scent of burning flesh and blood, I would have recognized that familiar scent.

None of those things could have prepared me to see him, to see those golden eyes that haunted my dreams, or the silver hair that courted the wind in a teasing dance. My breath caught in my throat, tears welled in my eyes in disbelief as I continued to stare. 

“Sesshomaru…”

Was I dreaming again? Had I passed out from exhaustion? Was this real… or a fantasy?

As he walked closer, I felt my energy completely drain from my bones. There were no more enemies to fight. No more demons hacking away at my barrier to defeat. Just me…and him.

“You…You’re free?” I asked, barely able to believe it. All this time we had been searching for him, and here he was, walking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at the irony of it all. 

That was, until I realized we weren’t alone in this forest. I hadn’t even sensed her presence. Then again, I never could sense it to begin with. The glowing mirror in her hands was what gave her away, still standing in the darkness of the tree line. 

In that moment, I realized that this was no dream or fantasy. That he was not free. That the Sesshomaru I knew, from memories that were not my own, was not here to say hello. He was not here by choice. 

Taking in the cold gleam of his eyes, and the way he slowly unsheathed his sword, I knew things were about to get ugly. That I should get up. That my barrier needed to get it together pronto. 

Yet all I could do was wilt in my own sorrow, at the realization that we hadn’t been able to get to him in time. That he had held out as best he could for months, and that somehow they had broken him. I had broken him.

A sharp prick to the back of my head brought on the realization that something sharp was against my skull. I didn’t bother to look behind me, knowing Kikyo would be there, that this was part of some ridiculous plan. 

Instead, I never tore my eyes from his, didn’t blink as he slowly raised Tenseiga to my neck. One slash of his sword could send me into a meido, lost in a time warp that not even I could escape from.

“You don’t want to do this,” I whispered, “Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t take orders from anyone.” Despite my determined words, I saw nothing in his gaze. No recognition. No anger. I could scream from frustration. They couldn’t do this. But they were…

In that moment, when all hope was lost, came a beam of light.

Or more like a crack of pissed off lightning.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!” I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it. Both Kikyo and Sesshomaru jumped back from the crackling demonic energy that had just fallen from the sky. I couldn’t even think as the back of my jacket was grabbed in Un’s mouth, before launching back into the sky. 

I could only stare as the man we’d been chasing all this time became a tiny little white dot.

“Rin! Go back! It’s Sesshomaru. We can’t leave him there!” I begged, trying not to move too much for fear the dragon would drop me. 

“That’s not Lord Sesshomaru,” was all she said, before we were flying off into the darkened night. We found Inuyasha and the others on Kirara, her flames lighting up the night sky. 

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!!!” Leave it to Inuyasha to get right down to the nitty gritty. 

“I…,” I started, before being shook like a rag doll by Un. His message was clear. Shut the hell up or I’ll drop you. 

“Rin is sorry! Rin got upset and Kagome chased after Rin. Rin won’t do it again.” I could only stare at Ah’s head as he rolled his eyes at her lack of explanation. Rin was …lying? Why? Didn’t she want to find Sesshomaru? She had just seen him, in the flesh, yet she rode away without a second thought and lied about it?

Not knowing what else to do, I just kept quiet, and soon, we were back in front of the waterfall. 

Jaken was waiting with Shippo anxiously as we all once more settled inside the cave. Rin didn’t say a word, despite Inuyasha’s angry tirade. When she silently laid down to rest in the back of the cave, I picked up my backpack and followed her. 

Gently, I asked Shippo if he wouldn’t mind sleeping with Kirara tonight. He took the unspoken cue that there was girl chat involved, and sleepily snuggled back into the now small twin tailed feline. 

Even with Inuyasha’s limited hearing ability, I knew there was no way I would be able to talk to her without the others listening, even with the deafening roar of the waterfall. Everyone was just too hyped up and I didn’t want to risk it.

Instead, I gently set out my sleeping bag and changed into warm flannel pajamas. Quite frankly, I was passed out before my head hit the pillow. 

Normally in Rin’s dreams, I would see a flashback of some happier time. This time, we were back in the familiar void, where I knew there would be a mirror holding the arrow I had shot at Kanna all those months ago. 

Looking down, there was a bright golden orb in my pocket, and with a sigh I pulled it out and held it in front of me.

“So…gonna explain what is going on Rin?”

 

Don’t kill me!!! To be honest, this was not at all how I had planned to bring Sesshomaru back at all. In fact, this whole chapter was not how I planned it lol. But when it came to the part with the shadows in the tree, I just knew it was time. (Plus god dammit I missed him and need him back!!!)

Also, don’t be upset with Rin. You have to take into account that she is a 12 year old girl, and at that age (believe me we all know) rational thought and frustration don’t go well together. I thought about maybe having more of a fight scene with Rin leading the helm, but figured that if I were her, and I saw what was going down, there was no way in hell I’d be able to fight Sesshomaru knowing he wasn’t the man she knew.

If you need a little bit more of a KagomexSesshomaru fix, please read Solace of the West.

So with those thoughts, that is how this chapter came to be. Please tell me your thoughts, ideas, was it good, was it awful, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
